The Shy Wizard
by Glorioux
Summary: Lucius, a Dark yet shy widower hires a marriage broker. When Hermione accepts to give Lucius a try, is surprised with a sudden proposal. Their unlike union gives to a passionate affair which is threatened by family secrets, friends and enemies. Cursed Draco, now a monk, dreams of her. Circumstances reveal many's hidden natures. Story to be removed on July 2019. H.G-L.M.-D.M. Mature
1. The Broker

**Chapter 1: The Broker**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property**.

It is definitely for more mature readers. An ultra shy Lucius who has a love secret, a witch looking for a life partner, and family secrets everywhere. A ride into unexpected waters. I'll continue judging by the response.

 **The New Dawn**

They called it the "New Dawn," though not everyone was happy. Some saw it as a bad thing, fearing the well-deserved retribution for their transgressions. Yet many others thought the natural order of things had been restored. Many were even nostalgic for the years following the last great war, and wished that well enough would have been left alone, particularly those who had lined their pockets with war reparation funds; however, many others were happy to see the end of corruption. They saw a new era of wealth and riches for all those who tried to conform to the winds of change, a period of mostly tolerance, and positive change.

Strange how people's attitudes change, morphing former monsters into ruling princes by the power of love. Most agreed that it was bound to happen, just not like it had. The truth is that it had come as a surprise to just about everyone. Even stranger, how hidden heritages were being discovered.

 **Seven Years after the last Battle**

 **The Single Witch**

The war had ended, leaving vast destruction on its wake. Many had been left alone; there were widowers and hundreds of orphans all over the place.

A year later, a band of renegade Death Eaters went on a murderous rampage and targeted those that they deemed traitors, and one of their first victims was Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco was injured severely during the same attack, and, as a result, was left impotent. The later hardly mattered to him, since he had already decided to join a mystics' sect. They lived in a secret location, rumored to be inside a pocket in the in-between space. Unfortunately, he left Lucius alone and in great sorrow, granted they could visit once in a while.

Enterprising marriage brokers were collecting high fees to find partners for all those left without spouses. One of them, Lydia, was close friends with Hermione. Lydia, a Ravenclaw, from the class one year behind, had met her at the uni where they had been roommates.

After being hurt by giving her heart and her body to her careless first love, Hermione bounced back and had an excellent start with Ron; passion and tender love healed her aching heart. Alas, something changed suddenly, and what burned so bright turned into a lukewarm relationship, and she knew that he wasn't for her. She wanted more than looks, she wanted more passion, and also sought someone who 'had some brains.'

Hermione introduced Lydia to Ron, hoping that he would like her. Lydia, a rich heiress, was a hit with Ron. They married six months later, and now, Lydia was pregnant for the second time in three years.

At 25, Hermione had dated and had a few boyfriends, but the elusive someone was nowhere to be found. Perhaps, better said, maybe she had already found the right candidate, but it hadn't worked out since her first lover and later Charlie Weasley, could have been the one. Charlie had also hurt her, so Hermione had promptly given him up.

After Charlie, she'd realized that she preferred older men/wizards; too bad that many came with a lot of baggage, i.e., ex-wives, children nearly her age, or they wanted a traditional wife. She wanted more and was set financially, enabling her to be choosy.

The grandparents, she had never met, left her a substantial inheritance plus she had a flourishing business. She was a consultant, expert in finding old spells, charms, and historical data. It was a gift, one of many. She had many clients and, after two years, partnered with Bill Weasley. It was a perfect match, he was a curse breaker, and between both of them had a 99% success rate. He and Hermione together would find the roots and solutions, and he'd get rid of the curse.

They also went to many wealthy homes, to check found items to determine if they were safe. Soon they had clients all over the globe, their services were required by many. Later on, Charlie Weasley and his business associate came to work with them as partners. Their latest associates specialized in known and unknown magical beasts and other equally obscure beings. Such creatures were sometimes sighted or their young found, and their wealthy clients wanted either more information for whatever reasons, or to learn how to care for the foundlings. You could say that her company specialized in mysteries.

Bill was more than happy, he was now rich beyond his expectations and proud that between the Weasley children, they were able to care for their parents.

The Burrow was now a large home for war orphans, Molly's idea. After losing Fred, she'd sought for a way to forget and had helped with the effort; the MoM gave her a stipend, but it wasn't much, and sometimes it was either delayed or just never came.

Whereas donations started coming, her sons were basically funding the effort; and everyone pitched in to include Hermione.

Her life was full but longed for more, she thought she was ready to commit, but, "Lydia forget it, I'm not that desperate, the two times you tried were a disaster." They laughed together, a disaster indeed.

One was a thirty-something wizard from the continent. He came from an old family and was perfect in almost every sense, except that he told her in no uncertain terms, "The witches in my family have never worked and never will. Furthermore, I expect you would go with me everywhere since I travel a lot, and I would want you in my bed every day. At home, we will need to entertain my clients and friends regularly. I don't want children for five or six years, and so on."

Hermione heard him, he wanted a lover-social hostess with no mind of her own. Well, it could have been doable with some work, but the last statement did it, "I don't believe in separate vaults, in my country the husband controls all the family assets, we wizards are better… " Hermione stopped listening, declined his marriage offer, and ran.

The second was more of the same, the only difference was that he was a local. They wanted her name, her fame, and to control her, and that wasn't for her. Besides that neither had excellent skills in the bedroom department, albeit they both thought otherwise, hence their unwillingness to change, was perhaps the real issue.

Ah, Charlie was too perfect in the last department and taught her much about it; but he was so good that he wanted to spread his expertise around. Stop it, enjoy your visit, don't think about him, not now, not ever, she admonished herself. Stop ruminating and enjoy today.

The Broker

Yes, enjoy the day; she was drinking tea with Lydia and holding her namesake, a chubby ginger hair beauty, Hermione Harriet Weasley. The name was a great source of fun for Hermione and Harry, the also slippery single; Ron had wanted to please them both. "Poor baby saddled with such names," Lydia would laugh.

Lydia's secretary came in, "Mrs. Weasley, your 16:00 appointment is one hour early, he is wondering if you could accommodate him, he has an urgent appointment, something to do with his son and having to send him a package, a last-minute thing."

"Ah, well, hmm," she looked at Hermione with a familiar 'evil' gleam, and Hermione bristled, "Erase that look pronto, no, no, and no way; match away somewhere else."

"I don't know, it would be interesting at the very least. The wizard is, are you ready? Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione laughed, "Sure and pigs will fly. Why should the prettiest and the darkest, may I add, need to avail himself to your services?" She noticed that Lydia hadn't cracked a smile and decided to go on.

"I have been to balls where he was the belle of the ball. It is always the same, I've witnessed every blond beauty breathing hard and heavy when they looked at him. The witches, young, younger and older, rich and richer threw themselves at his feet, and he didn't give anyone a second look. Andromeda says that he is a cold fish." Hermione noticed that Lydia just looked at her as if she were rambling.

"And I am going to tell you something that she told me in semi-confidence; it was about her sister's confession; Narcissa had never seen a naked wizard. No, not when they were young, Andromeda said it was a few months before she died, so she showed her some of Tonks leftover Muggle magazines." She giggled naughtily.

Lydia still hadn't cracked a smile, "Miss Brightest Witch and master sleuth, hadn't it occurred to you that he is just shy? Okay, he is dark, dangerous, but extremely yummy as well. Maybe he is 'the' big-challenge; just imagine making him see the error of his ways. You like challenges, don't you?" Her smile was plain scary.

The idea, however, had its appeal. Hermione worked with many former Death Eaters, and she knew that Lucius had regretted his involvement with the Dark Lord. She thought for a minute or so, and the idea grew on her, "I will come in…just to talk and meet him, hmm, just don't push me." She looked stern.

The idea of a shy, repressed Lucius was novel. Hence she went with Lydia into the elegant room where she met with her clients. Lucius sat on a single chair, straight as an arrow, with a tall glass of what? A dark bubbly drink, a cola? The hater of all Muggle-Born drinking cola with cubs of ice and a lime slice.

Lucius barely looked at her, they sat, and she sat across him. She wore a short suede skirt, a cashmere fitted top, boots over dark tights, and an open witch's robe. It was cold outside, and her clothing reflected her style, seasonal clothing making a few Wizarding world's concessions; namely: a mix of modern Muggle and Traditional Wizarding garments.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope the cola I bought is to your liking?" Lydia asked solicitously. She made sure to study all her clients' dossiers to make them comfortable.

"Thanks, it is perfect. It is sugarless, right?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She must have made a strange face because he commented, dryly, "Does it surprise you that I like Muggle food? Why not? I never said I didn't, besides my views have vastly changed, Muggle products can be surprisingly pleasant," all the while he looked at her quizzically...and grinned, transforming his face. He looked a little mischievous.

Hermione had never seen him smiling, darn, phew, he was truly the prettiest, well Draco as well, though he seemed a little sweaty, maybe too many clothes. After all, he did wear heavy robes.

The rest was history, Lucius was indeed painfully shy around witches, and he turned into a challenge. He had changed some, but how much? It was hard to tell. His business acumen was amazing, but he was tongue-tied when it came to talking other than business. He'd actually asked Lydia, not her, "Is Miss Granger here as your friend, or, ahem, to introduce us as well?"

He had blushed, a faint pink tinge, how odd. Is Mr. Evil blushing? Or is it an allergic reaction to the sweetener, hard to tell; he, he, perhaps he is truly warm. Yup that must be it, Hermione wondered.

Hermione cut in, "Yes, she asked me if I would meet you, so here I am."

Lydia smiled like a feline who had just eaten a bowl of fresh tuna. Minutes later, the newly 'matched' couple signed a standard agreement, and the gig was on.

He took her out to a few e restaurants over the next couple of weeks. At the end of the second week, he invited her to an exclusive Friday night ball. When they arrived, many were surprised who was his company, but others were still afraid of him, so nobody made any comments. She was looking forward to the dancing since he had never touched one of her fingers, not once during the five times when they had been out.

She dressed carefully, elegant, classy, and ultra sexy. The back dipped below her waist. The dark green dress was made out stretchy silk, only thin straps made out a silver chain over her shoulders. Still, he didn't look at her twice, not even when she took off the wrap around her shoulders, while she declared sultrily, "It is too hot in here," When in truth, she was somewhat chilled.

He stood up, "Let me help you," took her wrap and hung it carefully over a spare chair. He didn't touch her during the process. Albeit many eyes were fixed on them, neither was aware of anyone else.

"Miss Granger, do you care to dance?" He stood in front of her, very old fashioned, but damn he was H.O.T. Hermione liked him more and more and even more amazing, he had read more than her. He was fond of learning just like her, of mountain hikes, sports, exploring way out places, swimming, dueling, researching obscure subjects, good food, dueling as a sport, and the list went on. As to his convictions, he wouldn't talk about them, true; but it was also true that he looked great and smelled even better.

"Please call me Hermione, we have been out several times," she touched his hand, and he stared at her hand as if trying to figure out why she had touched him.

"Ah, yes, ah," he had blushed, Hermione couldn't believe it. She decided to leave her hand in place, and wrapped it around his larger hand, "Yes, please call me Lucius, you are right, I am not good with witches." He turned pinker, something that Hermione found endearing.

She expected a romantic dance, but he held her with enough distance for another body to fit in between them. Yet, the mere touch of his hand on her back and holding her hand, made her want him. By the time that the dance was over, she literally ached for him, but she didn't detect any emotions. He glided gracefully and expertly but totally detached.

At the end of the night, he barely kissed her when he dropped at her flat. She growled in frustration, decided this was a dead end, and went to sleep.

 **The Proposal**

"Hermione, where are you, get up, now," Hermione wondered who was at her home on Saturday morning before nine, agh, the weekends were for late mornings. She closed her eyes, "Emi, Emi, waky, c' me," little hands were trying to open her eyes, and a hot small body was climbing all over her.

Hermione giggled, "Naughty little witch." And tried to hide her head under the pillow to no avail. The little one held on to her.

She opened one eye, "Let's see who is here waking me up, must be an early morning wake up troll, aha." She grabbed the intruder and tickled her belly.

It was Ermi, Ron's daughter, Lydia, sat by the edge of her bed, "Where are my worthless watchdogs to alert me?" She referred to her two Cairn, Ebenezer and Pip, her grandmother's dogs and part of her inheritance.

The six-year-old siblings were poorly behaved but also were loving dogs, besides they were lots of fun. Everyone at the office loved them and their antics; they brought her wand when they wanted treats on demand, clever they were, but they also were masters of getting in trouble. The watchdogs in question were trying to sit on Lydia's lap.

"You have landed my biggest commission ever, thanks. We are going on a vacation, we can finally afford it, the orphanage is a little draining, but worth it. We have plenty, but the cash flow could be better. As you are aware my vaults won't be released until next year, just as many others," Lydia sighing looked at the dogs and petted them. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing I can do. You already know that my father was a Death Eater. Anyway, Lucius came at 7:30, a bit early, and offered me, are you ready, 120,000 Galleons if I can arrange a marriage contract with you. He will send his solicitor to discuss your settlement. A tiny caveat, he wants to marry this coming Friday. Like in five days Friday."

Hermione's mouth opened as if it were out its hinges. She heard someone else breathing, it was Ron looking expectantly. "In Muggle money, it comes to what hmm, holy cow, not sure depending on the gold value. So today…hmm over 600,000 Sterling. Wow."

"Err, not sure, let me have Ermi," Ron came in the room with a cup of coffee, just like she liked it. She blew him a little thank you kiss, and he grinned. Lydia sighed, there were things better left alone.

"It is a, well, a surprise. Did you know, Mr. M. hasn't even kissed me, the furthest he's gone is to call me Hermione and letting me call him Lucius. It is like reading Jane Austen," she noticed her friends' blank look.

"Cut it out, down, no fighting on my bed," her dogs were growling because both wanted the toy on her bed, the same one that Ermi was also aiming for it, a disaster in the making.

"Okay, it is a Muggle writer. Her books are about British Muggles at the turn of the 19th Century. They were very formal, just like Lucius. Maybe I was too forward by touching his hand?"

They all laughed, but Ron said, "Wow, his majesty is on a first name basis with you? You hussy," they looked at each other and laughed some more. "But for real, his kind is extremely formal, maybe it is a big step. By the way, I told Liddy that you would say no, granted the gold is an incentive, but don't do it, he was a D…, he is, err…" He meant it, even if he looked wistful. Undoubtedly, the commission was extraordinary.

"Ron stop it, the war was long ago, and we have all changed. I am rather alone, my parents are never around, traveling the world for the last 18 months. As you know, I've never met their families, some fall out never discussed." A flash of something clouded her eyes.

"Ah, yes, they decided to use their inheritance money to travel and enjoy life, good for them, they are in their mid-forties. As for me, I have never done anything impulsive as far as my life is concerned; otherwise, I got in plenty of trouble as you well know. You know what? I will do it, I can always divorce him." She smiled triumphantly.

Both looked concerned, "Hermione, you forgot, there is no divorce for us, only if a spouse is not loyal, or the marriage was forced; if you do it, you will lose your wand," Ron told her. While he waited, he wrestled with his thoughts.

He was already resigned to the idea, but a part of him, the hidden one that would always love her and miss her, was totally opposed. Notwithstanding, Lucius had already told Lydia that it was Hermione or nobody else and if she couldn't brokerage the contract, he would find someone that could.

Ron had no doubt that he would. He knew that Lucius was still dark, powerful, and dangerous. Hermione was already his, and that was a fact. He had gone to plenty of parties with Liddy's crowd and attended many outings with his former enemies, and now understood that Malfoy was their uncrowned ruler. They spoke of him reverently. His tragedies and sorrows were felt by all; hell, Lydia wasn't any different.

He had been mad at Lydia for her ill-thought scheme; they had been fighting for days, and the last hour had been a nightmare; he had nearly walked out, for good, hell with the wand.

He remembered, "You like it, of course; let's face it, you grew up in a Death Eater's home. A place where Lucius' name was revered; let's not forget that I've heard your acquaintances plenty of times. He is your uncrowned prince; why he even has Muggle titles, I am not deaf. You have a picture of his family over our mantle, you and every one of your friends. I imagine, no, I know that you are proud to have found his bloody majesty a bride. But to sacrifice our true heroine, our princess to him? How could you, maybe it is true that you used our friendship to get to her?" He had truly regretted marrying Liddy since she had told him about her' coup.'

"So you still see me as a Death Eater? I did it because that is my job, and I truly think that he cares for her. All right, I think he is special, and yes, he is. His family were and are the most powerful and richest of all of us since ever, read our history. I never denied it … never mind, you knew who I was. Or is it that you never got over her and I was second best?"

He was so angry that he hadn't answered for a while. Sadly, although he loved Lydia, there was more than a grain of truth, Hermione was…hmm, whatever, but not for him; besides, he was happy with his wife and child. Hermione was…well…best put away forever; otherwise, the pain would damage him and destroy the chances for a good and happy life. He'd been an imbecile when he had listened to Harry, his own doing. He should have never let Hermione go.

Ermi woke up crying. The cries of his child made him back up. He had acquiesced and made peace with his wife, his life, and his future, as much as he could do. It'd always hurt once in a while, it was a fact of life.

Didn't everyone have something to hide? Even his dad, when he was eight or nine, he had caught his dad crying, not crying, more like sobbing while looking at old pictures that he put away, behind a box. He saw them later, photos at Hogwarts of a young couple in love; a young Arthur kissing a young witch's cheek.

He went around trying to figure out who was the witch and looking at school books he matched the faces; the witch was Bellatrix Black. After the Battle, after his father's had taken care of Fred, he had picked up Bella's body. Ron had spied, his father was sobbing when he closed her eyes; he'd even kissed her cold lips. Ron had cried with his dad from his hiding place. So there, life wasn't perfect.

Maybe he was wrong, perhaps they could have fought Lucius, but why not let it go? Lucius was going to get his wishes, so might as well that Lydia was the broker.

His friends, his parents, and all his siblings were already mad at both, so much that they hadn't been invited to a dinner party at Harry's, two nights ago. The gossip rags, worldwide, agreed that Ron had not only married a Death Eater but turned into one. His shop was deserted these days because of the gossip about Hermione and about Ron's wife. Many were outraged that she got Lucius and Hermione together as a favor to their uncrowned prince.

Harry had yelled at him, "What is wrong with you? He is the most dangerous of all wizards alive. He is rumored to have secret powers beyond Voldie's. We are lucky that he hasn't tried to lead another movement, he is rich and powerful, and he could do it. He is revered by all those jerks. Did you know that many have his portrait in their homes? Wait you have one, better said, your wife has one. He only has to say the word, and they'll follow him like sheep. Is it the money? I'll give you half of mine, today, so just stop this, tell your bloody Death Eater wife to drop him. How could you allow it? Or is this revenge because she wouldn't have you?"

Harry was an ass; hadn't Harry told him to cool it with Hermione? Harry'd confronted him when he found out that he was with Hermione, the fucking traitor. "No, she is mine, so let her go gently," Harry had demanded. He had cooled it, and it had been heart-wrenching, and true enough, he had lost her; and to date, Harry hadn't made a move. 'Harry the damaged' always twisted the truth to suit him; still deciding that he owned Hermione. Gods, what a bloody mess.

"Ah, I see." She was quiet


	2. Wedding Bells

DISCLAIMER: Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Wedding Bells**

"Ah, I see." Hermione was quiet. She looked deep inside her heart and knew that it was the right thing to do.

"Strange, but The Prettiest is a complex individual that appeals to me on a deeper level. Now, if he wants to marry me, he cannot be that prejudiced. Can he be?"

Both Weasley nodded in agreement; it was what Ron had argued with Harry and his family, precisely.

"Okay, after I talk to his solicitors I will decide, I don't want any surprises. I want Bill to be with me when I talk to them. I also want my solicitor there as well. Lydia, please call Smith and arrange the meetings. Tell Lucius what I said, namely that I cannot agree until I discuss the terms."

Someone knocked at the door, Ron went to open it, wand in hand. They always stayed vigilant; after all, they were still attacked once in a while.

He opened and found two professionally attired young wizards; they both had the Malfoy emblem embroidered on their lapels. They carried a large vase with a flower arrangement of dark red roses, and a box gift wrapped along with a smaller box, "For Miss Granger, "Ron turned to the witches and grinned.

They were from Lucius; the small box was full of dog biscuits; she had talked about her dogs, and he'd listened. The flowers had a card and a smaller box. The card was just signed in a fancy script, Lucius. In the box she found a brooch, a gold snake, in amazing detail, and the big box contained a light wrap, she had never seen something so pretty, it was knitted lace; a card was inside, "You were chilly last night, the brooch will keep it in place, Lucius."

Lydia shook her head in awe. "Exquisite…yet a wizard of few words." Star-eyed, Hermione nearly whispered. He had noticed how cold she'd been the night before with the silk wrap for cover.

"Enough there, down," her cairn were climbing up her leg, she opened the box and gave each a biscuit that grew, when out the box, to the size of their heads. A great gift since Ermi was intent in fighting the cairns for the dog toy. The biscuits were a hit, so great that they sat to guard the high table where she'd placed them.

The week flew by in seconds. The next day, Sunday, she met with the solicitors and Bill went with her. After the reading, she was speechless. The terms were simple; the children would be Malfoy and educated in the wizarding way; no birth control until she was 35, unless there were more than three children, then it could be reviewed; she was free to work, but only in the morning, if in the afternoon, she could work from home. The next one made her smile, he wanted to share bedrooms, but she could have her private office, no divorce, etc.

According to Bill, the first part was standard, but as for the work and the bedroom, he'd wondered where and in what century Lucius had lived, Bill whispered his comments to her.

She'd have a yearly stipend, for personal expenses, of 2,500,000 Galleons, even Bill gasped at this. An initial vault of 4,000,000 Galleons, with increases of 5,000,000 per year. The funds did not include her allowances for clothing, jewelry since she had open accounts at all the Wizarding establishments, etc.… Each child would get the same since birth, to be put away in individual vaults. There was more about the Malfoy jewels, properties, and the such…and much more.

Bill joked, "I'd volunteer to marry Malfoy, but I guess he wants a witch." She wasn't so sure that he was joking, Fleur and him both liked 'variety.' She should know after being approached by both more than once, joking, without a doubt? Or, hmm.

"Hands-off dearie, he is spoken for. As for the money, officially, each of my partners will have a bonus 80,000 Galleons now, and 90,000 when I get the extra each year." Bill gave her an emotional hug, "Thanks, partner, I am finding it hard to believe. Wait till Fleur hears about it; Charlie will be, ahem, never mind."

She figured that there was more than enough for everyone. If she were right, the Galleon exchange rate was related to the price of gold, and with the rising prices, wow. Equal portions would go to the orphanage, to the Center, to the reconstruction projects, to her friends, and to other pet projects of hers.

As Bill had stated, what expenses would she have when all would be paid by Lucius, according to the contract. She reasoned that it was ideal, a way to turn dark earnings to reconstruct the world that he had helped destroy.

They all chuckled and concurred. The terms didn't say anything about friends and the such but assumed that all would be fine, probably an oversight. Although the contract stated that all her free time was for Lucius, it seemed doable. Surely, she could squeeze others in their lives, at least she hoped so.

She signed, and to her chagrin, she never saw Lucius since he'd excused himself. He sent her an owl about having to see Draco and to accept his regrets. He stayed away until Friday.

Many boxes arrived during the following days. Modistes, seamstress, shoe makers, all came to measure her for wedding robes and other, as agreed, witches robes for the Wizarding world and outings. She also received a ring with the Malfoy crest, and some other jewels to 'compliment' her wedding clothes.

She was assigned press agents, three personal assistants, and bodyguards, several, who now camped at her now magically enhanced living room; and let's not forget, two house elves to take care of her needs, and her ever growing staff. She shrugged her shoulders and let it happen, her life had changed, and her dogs were gaining weight from all the treats.

Photographers from all over the world came and took pictures of her, her work partners, her closest friends, and even her dogs. The worldwide Wizarding world wanted to know; it was to be expected since Lucius was as close as a Royal as they had.

The heroine, the uncrowned Light's princess marrying the darkest and number one single of their world, was the stuff of legends.

Her parents were unreachable. Apparently, they had gone on an adventure tour, currently exploring the Amazon Jungle, and because a quirk on meteorological conditions, were unreachable via their satellite phones.

It didn't surprise her; long ago, she had stopped questioning their efforts never to share her magical world. She was driven to and from places by chauffeurs in expensive cars as if that were a substitute for parental company. They liked to live obscure lives, and she let it go even if it hurt.

As for Fleur and Bill, they 'tried' up to the day before the wedding. "How about It partner, the last chance for the three of us to 'play' together, are you game?" Both looked at her expectantly until she broke out in a guffaw, and they joined half-heartedly. She knew they were asking for real, but even if, she treasured their friendship too much to risk damaging it.

Charlie hugged her after the party her friends gave her, her eyes were moist, but for the first time in a long while, it no longer hurt. There had been too much heartbreaks, broken dates, waiting for him, and, mostly, knowing that he was lying. "I know that it is my own fault, and I am too late. So sorry that I was such a fool and wouldn't listen to anyone."

Molly heard him and told Arthur, "Yes, he was a fool, and we lost her as well." Both dried tears for what could have been. First, Ron had given up, he didn't say why, but they suspected the reason; and Charlie had thrown away the chance.

Molly decided that she wouldn't lose her chance. The young witch was close to her, and she'd be there for her, filling for her always absent parents. As the years went by, she loved the witch even more. "Arthur, we are lucky that fate gave us a second daughter, a good loving daughter." She said, quite often.

Lately, both parents were disappointed with Ginny, the queen of clubbing, who was developing a Pureblood racist attitude. Moreover, she behaved as she were ashamed of their financial standing.

She was the only one of their children who didn't contribute to either the orphanage nor to the household expenses. It hurt Molly who had always treated her as the apple of her eye. She came to the party for five minutes, only to excuse herself and to make derogatory comments.

Harry behaved like an ass all evening, drank too much, and actually had a fisticuff with Ron. "He is going to cause untold trouble for her, what a selfish block. A hero he might be, but he's been immature and thoughtless as far as Hermione is concerned; plus, he messed it for Ron. Now, as it stands, Harry might very well precipitate another war." Bill predicted accurately.

Nobody disagreed, Harry 'the damaged' had decided that the world owed him much.

 **At the Wedding -**

 **Closing Doors-**

Their wedding was no small affair; it was attended by over 400 guests. 'Unhappy Harry,' as Ron now called him, gave her away, not without harrumphing until they stepped into the chapel. "If you were so keen to marry, why didn't you ask me?"

She ignored him; Harry might not be ready to marry for eons; he just hated Lucius. Had he meant it, maybe so, but he didn't. If he'd said something that very second, she would have called the wedding off.

Hermione actually held her breath; teen Hermione waited for the words she had long to hear forever; maybe he was going to ask her? She waited with bated breath, but, sadly, he didn't ask, and that door forever closed slam!

During the entire ceremony, Harry never stopped giving Lucius dirty looks. His childish behavior was duly recorded and printed for the world at large to read and see, raising speculations; and was later used to substantiate terrible allegations. He forgot that he was a public figure and to behave accordingly. He more or less ruined the occasion. He behaved so poorly that Ron stared at him with great disappointment.

Hermione was afraid that she had made a great mistake, Lucius had only kissed her forehead after the vows. When she'd tried to get close to him, he'd moved away quickly; gods had she messed up big time.

Harry noticed and mouthed, magically, so she heard it loud and clear, "I told you so. Icy, an iceberg, and you are the Titanic about to sink. Let's run away now." Now he meant it, she heard it in his tone, too bad that it was twenty minutes too late.

Later at the party, he kept accosting her, whispering, "Please my love; let's run away, this very instant. We can leave for the continent and hide; we're both rich, it will be easily done; who needs magic."

He followed her and repeated versions of the same. He kissed her inappropriately, three times, which made Ron take him to the side to threaten him. Molly hugged her more than once seeing her distress.

Hermione looked at him like he was mad. He wasn't, he was just angry and selfish, which was a dangerous combination. He thought that being her first —let's not forget breaking her heart and tearing her life apart—had given him claims of ownership; but he was wrong, so very mistaken, his window of opportunity had closed, forever.

 **The Frozen Groom**

The guests had left, and Lucius was in his private room, sweating and twisting his hands. He was feeling things that he'd never had before.

He smelled his hand where she had touched him and breathed in deeply. Her slight scent reached him, and his erected sex throbbed. Shudders ran through him. He wanted her so bad that it was hard to breathe; he had to open his trousers and put his hand around 'it.'

Way back then, he'd seldom touched himself; no need because he'd visited Narcissa's room once per week, or twice when allowed. He had his own room since she hadn't agreed to share rooms; she thought it plebeian. He accepted it; after all, he wasn't so interested. He'd assumed that he was like that.

Once in a while, he'd touched himself, but since he met the witch years before, it was more often than not. He'd found out that he was interested, very much so; but only for the witch. Yes, even when he was still married. It'd worsened the moment when she shook his hand at the trials; he remembered, "Mr. Malfoy…" while she'd held his hand firmly.

Her small hand, soft and warm on his that. He could recall the shock experienced when a current of desire had traveled from his hand to right 'there.' And for the second time ever, he'd been hard from zero to 100%. And he, the fool that he was, had only lowered his head in acquiescence looking like an arrogant snob.

Afterward, he hadn't washed his hand for days and cast a preserving spell; he wore his gloves for the remainder of the trial. He just needed her scent, a whiff, and he was ready. Narcissa noticed, "What are you doing smelling your hand and wearing gloves all the time? Ah, yes, she shook your hand. I knew it; you want Miss Granger. Great, misery loves company." And she laughed nastily; he hadn't care one bit.

It had been the same whenever they went out, he was painfully hard, and all he wanted was her hand on his, err, on' it,' okay on his cock. That was why Draco teased him because of his lack of vocabulary.

"Father, nobody, says 'it,' or 'there,' it is a cock, a prick, a dick, and many other names; although technically, it is a penis, which is better than 'it.' First, you don't say the 'ahem,' or 'the that,' but bollocks or balls. Moreover, you weren't excited; you were either hot or hard; by the way, it is not 'her releases,' but she is wet. Stop it, no, no, don't make those faces." And then he would laugh mischievously. Draco would be outrageous to make him laugh.

He'd gone to see Draco because he needed help to get ready for tonight; oh yes, he needed help. He'd given him advice all week and, as usual, Draco had made him laugh. He even tried to show him how to be sneaky and touch her as if it were an accident. He basically gave him a crash course in sex education and how to give your witch pleasure.

Draco had sent him ready for today. Ha, ha, ha, thus far, he'd not followed his advice, not once, starting by 1- not holding her in his arms afterward; 2- not kissing her a few times during and after the wedding. Kissing, yes, indeed, how he had wasted all his training effort; he was a failure. He admonished himself, _Kissing, that was some of the most wasted advice ever. You didn't even try, you ninny. You didn't. Draco told you, again and again, there was a way to tonight. Why did you go to see Draco and rehearsed over and over? You ignored what you memorized. It should have stated by a well placed hot kiss, short but loaded; followed by lowering his hand a bit, accidentally, caressing her breast or her bum; then helping her undress and so on._

What a disaster, instead of being the loving and sexy groom, he had behaved as if he were made out of wood. Come to think; Potter had kissed her like he was the groom, he counted the kisses, once by the altar, and then thrice more. _Hmm, that won't do._ He thought, pursing his lips.

He kept going over the last week. When he took his bride to dance, as suggested by Draco, just the thought that he would be able to embrace her, had his cock throbbing. He relived the moment over and over. Before dancing, he'd secretly felt his tight trousers, and they were wet, very wet. His cock was pulsing on sync with his heartbeat. He nearly came when she touched his hand; then she wrapped her hand over his; with the continued contact, his bollocks tightened, and pleasure ran up his groin; the feel of her silky back made him groan; a good thing that the music muffled the sound. Her fragrance made him drunk, and his heart was about to burst. Yes...and he took her home...and ran away like the coward he was.

Now, right this second, he could already see her naked breasts and could easily imagine his tongue doing what? Is licking proper, will she allow me to do it, could I suck them like hard candy? Gods. The memories and thoughts were making him painfully hard. He moved his hand, stroking himself absently.

She could never know how much he wanted her, and he wasn't sure what she expected. What craziness, the irony of it all, the evil Death Eater, ex-Muggle hater, had married for love, correction, he was madly in love. He had learned everything about her, knew of each of her lovers and wanted (still did) to hex each one of them. Potter was first on his hit list; one day he would pay. He knew of Harry's egregious sin, not many did, but he had sources; true that he had been young, but it didn't excuse him.

He had hired someone to do the job, and he had to call it off after he consulted with Draco, who wrote 'Father, knowing her I'd advise you not to do it, she'll hate you for it. She is a master sleuth and will find out. You need to know about her. She loves and will always love the two fools, her bodyguards, and she'd not be forgiving.'

Finally, he was desperate enough that he decided to approach Lydia. He knew of their close friendship, but he had no idea how to ask for Hermione. So imagine my surprise to find her there. I was hard when I saw her legs in the tiny skirt; I couldn't breathe, much less speak. I was afraid that they would notice. Gods, her sweet floral fragrance, I could smell her perfume; it made me dizzy.

He was a fool, that kiss on the forehead after their vows when he had wanted a real kiss, albeit not sure what that entailed. When his bride had come wanting closeness, he'd moved away. He thought, _Afraid, I was afraid… scared that I would ravish her in front of everyone…that I would turn into a beast for everyone to see. Wouldn't that had been something?_

Knock, knock, "Hello?"

 _It's her, gods, and I haven't undressed. I am a living icicle, a solid block made by fear, the most potent freezing charm. What did Draco tell me, what? No pajamas? No shoes? A shower? Wet or dry? Fuck, I don't remember. And should I stand, lay, or sit? I wish that he was here. Say something, damn it!_

"Lucius I am tired and going to bed. I'll try to stay awake, can you hear me?" A pause, "Oh, if you..never mind, very well, good night."

No, he said nothing, he needed to be put out of his misery. He was a sorry excuse for a groom.

Hermione's eyes were tearing. Indeed, she had messed up. She remembered. _She had planned to ravish him, Fleur and she, laughed planning the seduction, Bill had peaked and said not so teasingly, "Are you two planning something naughty like a witch on witch? I hope so; those laughs were rather lewd. If so, please include me, I am your wizard," he'd meant it, that was Bill. Both witches knew him and looked at each other._

 _He was uncomfortable when they laughed louder, and he appeared suspicious, "On second thought, ah, hmm, never mind, keep me out," and left quickly. They laughed for a while._

 _Fleur had helped her to buy sexy underthings. They went to a little shop that Fleur knew. For tonight she chose a demure short gown, demure compared to the others. She justified because it was a little chilly in the large bedroom._

Her bad dogs were in their baskets in the dressing room; they had two beds, one in the room. Tonight, they chose the dressing room's since the kneazles had climbed on an armoire. Unfortunate felines, those BDs (bad dogs) considered them mortal enemies.

She sat over the bed cover, still hoping, every minute was sheer agony.

A few minutes later she was surprised, the door opened, and Lucius came in. He wore an old fashion night-robe and probably long pajama bottoms. Next, she looked at his feet; her heart accelerated, seeing that his feet were bare, long slender feet.

He went to his side of the bed and sat on the edge, away from her. He was going to dim the Muggle lights that had installed, Led strips (modified), in every room when he modernized the manor two years earlier.

She decided to take charge, nothing gained by just waiting for him to make the first move; she had noticed how tense he was. Poor baby, my dear Prettiest, so very shy. Her face changes from distressed to naughty as she crawled her way to him. She was in warrior mode.

A/N Poor, or is it lucky Lucius, :) in love forever.


	3. Lucius Awakening

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n warning: although this is a very sensual chapter, it will explain much inside Lucius nature. It is not purely smut but rather charged with emotions. You could skip it, but at that point, you would miss the just of the story or would miss much. This chapter is germane [to his nature and how he will view life. Ok, and for the fun of it ;). Hope that your tablet, smart phone, notebook, or desktop don't burn. Kidding and exaggerating.

In this case, the italic font means either thoughts, memories, or maybe words only heard internally.

* * *

 **Lucius Awakening**

 **Realizing Dreams**

Hermione had indeed decided to take the proverbial bull by the horns, literally, as she would later discover. She knew that she would be waiting for 'her Mr. Malfoy' to make the first move 'until the cows came home,' and she didn't have the patience. She had already behaved impulsively and recklessly by accepting a marriage proposal from a virtual stranger, thus being the aggressor was nothing in comparison.

She stood up in front of him, her bum barely covered by her tiny knickers. He could see her well, making him groan like he was in pain.

She heard him and smiled to herself. He dried his lips with his fingers, his nose flared, and visible shudders ran thru him. She could see his stomach muscles clenching, sexy.

Once she was by his side, he stared at her nipples, totally mesmerized. He could see them clearly and had never, before, seen so much. With Narcissa, he had made love in the dark. His fingers wanted to touch, but he couldn't move. He had never been so grateful to have better lighting in the room.

"Let me," she told him and untied his robe. No top, his torso is bare; he is well toned, a marble bust. Yes, he is perfect, she thought while bending to lick his nipples.

He shuddered, "Is this what you want? Angel, you don't have to if you don't..."

'Be quiet, she has to. Were you dropped on your head as an infant? You weren't. So you tell her, right now, that you want more.' Severus egged him.

"Yes, Lucius, it is, and even more." Her voice dripped forbidden pleasures.

 _Fuck. Yes, fuck…_

His voice was now gone, so he pointed to the bed…and she nodded, bit her lip and licked it slowly. GODS. Lucius nearly said it aloud.

She had only begun, the moment he sat on his side and leaned against the board, she climbed on his lap and straddled him.

He sat frozen, and words wouldn't come out. He was afraid to say something stupid. _'Keep your lips closed_.' Severus warned him

'You want her to do whatever she chooses, hush.' All right, he wasn't totally daft, and before the words would roll out his tongue, he closed his lips, tightly.

Gods she is right on top of my…hard…say it, hard cock. Right in between her wet cradle. Draco had said the name, ah, yes, her sweet pussy... Yes, …he could feel her heat right above him, her very wet heat. The air smelled of their arousal, his sensitive nose flared, delightful, such a heady fragrance. Yes, the long wait was over, she was with him.

He couldn't help it, his hips rose and pushed onto her. Once, twice…Her lips sought his, he had no idea what he was doing... and like a fool. Lucius admonished himself, idiot, just feel, and he blushed harder. His arms closed around her body...

 _Mercies, she is so toned... but her skin feels like the finest of silks. Her mouth is a cave of sensual delights_. He thought, meanwhile his hands wanted to learn her, pressing restlessly wherever they touched.

 _He's so hard, my god, he wants me, Hermione was now certain. He really does, her body shuddered with his._

She teased his lips with her tongue; he could feel her wet heat soaking thru his pajamas. I am nearly inside…I want in…my wife. I can, she is mine. His body shook. The tip is inside, or nearly, yes, along with her silky knickers. His back arched, his hips thrust hard hoping to get in, while small whimpers escaped his throat.

Hermione lowered her body and moved her hips, increasing the friction, both were breathing hard.

"Lucius," she asked and licked his ear, "do you want this?"

"Do I? How can you ask, can't you feel? I am so hungry for you that all I ever do the entire day is to want you." He sounded so different that she hardly recognized his voice.

It was as if the right magic words had been said, with them the flood gate opened. His arms closed tighter around her, his hands ran up and down, learning her body, unrestrained, hungry for her, he whispered, "Dear love, sweet witch, teach me, I want to learn." And he wanted to say, I want to see your body, show me.

' _Dunderhead ask her, NOW_.' Severus prodded him as he often did. He swore that it was him, it was too real. 'Do it, you have to know that she is a feast for your senses, a delicacy.' Lucius gave in.

"Love, would you let me see your body, I…" he asked and blushed again, "I need it, desperately." His breath hitched while shivers ran along his body.

She looked positively wicked. The evil dark wizard was so painfully shy, maybe that was why he was so dark. _Perhaps he needs more sex…a lot more._

She moved away, with effort, because he didn't want to let go off her. And now, she stood in front of him. She felt bashful all of a sudden. Started the moment he sat to watch her undress. One hand was in front of his lips; the other held on to the edge of the bed, tightly. She could see him swallowing hard, her eyes traveled down to look at his erection, all together discernible thru the silk bottoms… _Wow, holy cow, he is…B.I.G…scarily ginormous_ … her mouth cringed momentarily.

Without further thought, she pulled the short gown over her head and heard a loud whimper. His eyes were heavy-lidded, his breathing coming in spurts, his hips jutting forwards.

 _She is undressing for me, my witch, mine_. For him whose world of repression was one where sex was not often spoken of, this was a first. His wife was voluntarily baring her body to him.

Perhaps this imposed sexual inhibition was the reason that Death Eaters raped their victims, Muggle women. He had reasoned this lately. He had done the same once, but he couldn't climax, so he went outside and threw up. Upon going back in, he took the woman back where he found her, obliviated her, found her Muggle address and had his solicitor send her Muggle money.

But this was his wife, his very own wife, his to touch, his to taste, his to have his cock inside of her _. Do it, let her love you. Let her sweet…her pus_ ….

Seeing this…Merciful gods... she was just like a sculpture. He had attended all her dueling matches from the private viewing suites, and he had seen her, she was that and more. He had never missed one match, not even when Narcissa was alive.

Now his mind was turning into a beast's. Take her, bend her over, bite her hard, draw her blood, taste it, squeeze her breasts…

His eyes were fixed on her breasts, round with light color nipples, they were hard, he guessed… he wanted to touch, but he wanted to admire them first; he wanted one in his mouth. She wore a little cover over her sex, not the high briefs Narcissa wore; he had seen Narcissa wearing her chemise and her modest knickers, nothing this little something, barely covering her. An alluring peek of hidden delights.

She was mesmerized looking at his face, eyes turned down, lightly flushed pale face, lips opened, his chest rising fast, his hips moving… and his hard cock showing, throbbing, coming out his pajama bottoms, the cock's broad head glistened. _Dear God, I want to lick it... better not, maybe he'll have a heart attack._ Her body felt on fire, liquid heat wetting her small knickers.

She smiled knowingly, and he recoiled; his eyebrows went up, questioning her, and she ignored him by turning around to let him see her back.

"A thing of beauty you are," his voice was hoarse, "a female body out an art book, pure perfection," he wasn't talking to her now, a soliloquy she guessed. "You…your breasts are shaped to tempt me, such beauty. You are my forever temptress, my weakness…"

She bent and took off her knickers quickly, feeling tawdry all of a sudden, as if he were using her badly. Best to ignore it, she took a deep breath; she had married him, surely way too fast; but if she had to guess, every single witch, everywhere around the globe, wished to be in her place. He was in his mid to high forties but looked much younger; his magic she supposed, and he is beautiful, so beautiful.

He nearly swallowed his tongue when she bent. I _can see her sex, bend deeper my darling, show me, my love, let me see a glimpse of heaven…are you wet? I can see it, wet; yes, I can, it is dark pink, very da_ rk. Indeed, he could see her sex very well when she bent. His hips raised from the bed, considerably.

 _Her back is an erotic dream…the slender torso…a perfect rising and falling curve …each cheek. It is true perfection,_ he groaned. His teeth, his jaw, ached with the rest of his body.

 _I wonder if she would allow me to bite each gently, or maybe really hard, to draw bl…never mind, and then sooth them with my tongue. I'd lick everywhere…Those cheeks are the forbidden fruit, maybe one day, that, the other...would she like it? Draco said some do.. gods, yes, I do hope_.

What kind of wizard convinced himself that she was inferior _, 'An idiot, that kind, you, my dear friend are an imbecile_ ,' Severus whispered to him.

His cock wanted to feel her warmth around, wanted her tight channel to squeeze him. I want to see a real naked witch, not the courtesans with their painted bodies, not the ones I have glimpsed in passing; a searing fire was spreading to his groin.

'So enjoy it…I wish that I was in your place, sort of.' Severus sighed, soon he would be where he wanted to be. Better, he hoped, providing that Lucius did his job.

She slowly turned around, and he cried a loud sound, she was nearly bare, just a strip…Touch it, I must...He stood up, and his fingers went over her shoulders, her lips, inside her mouth, then he ran them very slowly over her nipples. He concentrated on his fingers now moving ahead, he raised his eyes a couple of times and seemed almost embarrassed, he wetted his lips.

His fingers slid fast, down to the v of her thighs, he hesitated, and she took his fingers and placed them inside the nether lips already wet with desire. His breath was coming in spurts when he looked at her with wonder, "Is it true?"

"What is true?" she could barely speak, her legs were trembling.

"You are well, moist, err, wet," and looked at her.

She licked her lips and bit them a couple times, a bit nervous. "Yes, it is normal when one wants her wizard, and I do, very much so. Here touch," and moved his finger between her wet labia.

 _She is moving my finger all over her...name, what is it? Ah, yes clit for short, now...to the entrance…gods, her sheath..._ and he pushed the long finger in. He was barely thinking when he keened, and his hips jutted forwards, thrusting. He wanted his cock inside 'there,' but the name of 'there,' was gone.

"The bed, please," he took her hand, a little rough, and stood up. He picked the naked witch up on his arms but staggered feeling her warm body. He laid her down on the bed, opened her legs, pulled down his bottoms, climbed on the bed, between her legs, and was ready to cover her, ready to penetrate her, "Love, now, now." His voice urgent, raspy.

"No stop, not yet, let me see you, I also wish the same."

He stopped and kneeled in front of her. Barely able to restrain himself.

He is gifted, and then some… and very aroused. His aroused cock was darker, he was nearly hairless and very wet. Her finger moved over his hard sex, her hand cupped him and…

He hissed and growled, no he didn't, she thought. Yes, she had heard right, it was an animalistic growl, inhuman. Nevertheless, she put it out of her mind.

"Now, I must…cannot…more…wait, must inside," he said and fell on top of her when she wrapped her legs around his hips, he asked, "Please take me in, now, please..." Ever so polite.

He hadn't kissed her once." Ah, hmm, kiss me first." She wanted more.

"Yes of course, sorry…want so much."

He truly felt her lips around his cock when their tongues touched. His tongue caressed hers. He throbbed against her thigh, she is so wet, my cock is right…there. What is the name?

She moved her hand to hold him. His body was moving over hers, seeking maximum contact, rubbing, and moving restlessly against hers, a body to body caress.

"Your breasts against my chest feel so, so …skins together, gods yes, my wife…my witch.. hand…put me…"

She guided him into her body. Hands off… don't need more help, "Yes, my witch, move, yes," _fuck…her body is climaxing, it must be... sweet mercy. What?_

"Ahhhhh," he bellowed, his body clenched violently. He moved her legs wider, more… his breath heaved before his teeth closed over her shoulder, biting her way too hard. He wanted to consume her to feed on her essence. Yesss, my love give me more…

His hands were all over her body, he caressed her thighs, up, where his cock slid into her. He thrust slowly, touching where he was pressing in, "Love…do it… more," he sounded frenetic, unhinged. He wanted to feel it again, all over his cock.

She smiled for a second, a climax on demand. That was her new husband.

 _Too tight, so fu…fucking wet for me… I need to relax her. In, I must be in, she is tiny. IN. How?_

He had read a book that he'd found in Draco's room on how to please a witch, that between yes, the hardened nub. Draco had said what? Ah yes, he did a couple times, and in one hard thrust, he was in. His sound of satisfaction was loud, primitive.

She gasped, it hurt, too big, too fast...

"My wife, yes, yes."

"Out, no, hurts," she tried to get away. No, way, he was firmly wedged. His mouth was all over her, licking, kissing, some times he bit her. His body moved over hers. He wanted even deeper. He grunted at every flutter, he wanted more. He was inside a fine frenzy. She relaxed, it was better.

His thrusts were fast, moving his hips, his body clenching… _it feels so good inside of my witch...her nipples against my chest…_ He was already on a world of his own. He drove in with wild abandonment, more deep-seated, shallower; he was a natural, so it seemed. It feels so perfect.

He had vague memories with Narcissa, always way too fast because I was so worked up; only once per week, twice if I were lucky. Today, I'll last, forever, it's is too good to end it fast.

The witch was calling him. This is not a dream, or is it?

It was real, real…he held her face and placed his lips over hers, wanting to connect, lips barely moving. The pleasure was upon him without notice; it hurt that she was so tight, not pain, but good, so very good.

He cried, the pleasure snake traveled fast down his spine; no yet, no…yes. His body was all over the place, he was wild, even rough, his hands touched everywhere while holding her tight to him. He was bruising her; unrestrained in his passion, he was a force of nature.

Magic was all around them, she could see his hair billowing around his face, the angles of his face seemed too sharp, too foreign, my imagination…oh gods, his eyes, not right, not human eyes...on his forehead, no, no…She closed her eyes.

"My name...my name...my Hermione...say it...my witch...my witch...touch me...touch me...touch me...say my name...my name." He repeated the words between each shudder, his voice was very deep, not recognizable. He heard her cries.

"Lucius, Lucius, my Lucius, oh my Lucius."

Hearing her husky voice calling his name, followed by 'My Lucius,' was too much. 'IT' took over, and he floated. His great magic was at work, family secrets that nobody but them knew, and he actually floated and lifted her, a few feet up, groin against groin; hands under her bum pressing her against him.

Never in his life had he behaved with such unrestrained wildness; he was allowing it, risking it…no matter if she found out, "Trust her...tell her..." urgent voices from far away, were coaxing him to disclose, maybe she will help, tell her...but he resisted.

"NOW!" The reserved Dark Wizard screamed when he felt his seed explode out off him; followed by the nothingness; he'd died. He saw their bodies below him, a good death, he smiled and all went black.

A hand caressed his bum, down, tapped his bollocks, and his cock responded, immediately from zero to 100% hard. Yes, more... hmm, he was alive, "I am here…not dead, alive, fancy that." He sounded amused.

"Uhu, hu," she nuzzled his throat.

"Am I too heavy?" He pushed his hard sex against her, shamelessly.

"Yes, but if you moved a little, wait, was it a levitation spell, before? We actually levitated; we floated way above the bed. You looked, never mind."

He chuckled, "We did, didn't we?" No explanation, she wanted to know. She waited but he was quiet, nothing forthcoming.

While his hand lazily caressed her breast, he bent and did what he wished since... ever. He closed his mouth around her nipple. Oh yes, suck them like hard candy.

"Lucius, yes, yes." She repeated as her hands were caressing him, loving him. They felt so very good.

It didn't take much before he wanted her again, with fierce desire. He suckled, he licked, from one to the other. He cried his need, rhythmically pressing his throbbing cock against her. Only when he first married Narcissa, they'd had sex more than once in a row, and only a few times, but she complained. No great sacrifice, besides he never had been ready immediately, not like this.

"Are you sorry you married me? I don't know what I am doing." His eyes were lazy and heavy with lust. His fingers reached out for her, kindling her want.

"Hmm, not true, I have no complaints, the technique is not everything. There is also chemistry, feelings, attraction...and I have all of those," her hand lowered to caress his bollocks. "You feel right; you make me feel so wanted."

He nearly jumped, but he stayed very still. "I must confess. I was very nervous that you would think I didn't have any expertise."

"What I thought was that you didn't like me. I wasn't sure."

Her fingers moved to massage towards the back, his back arched, wondering. What?

He smiled, "Does my body convey that message? You should know that this was my state around you, always. I wasn't human. Do you really think so when all I wanted was to bury myself into your sweet body." His voice seductive, melted molasses. "When I am deep inside of you, all I can feel is you, all I want is that it lasts forever. Do you still believe that there was a time, in a long while, when I didn't like you?" He looked at her, probing inside.

She shook her head at this. He smiled and brought her face to his; his lips closed over hers. His moans made her body burn, she needed to be nearer, so her arms closed around him.

He moved down her body. Taste her, taste that sweet honey. His mouth drank from her sex a cocktail of their combined releases. His moans of pleasure made for erotic background music. Every time that his head lifted to look at her, with his lips glistening from feasting on her, her entire body clenched. "Nectar of the gods, I never knew…"

He was moving within and with her; he was feeling all her emotions, pure and clean; she was feeding him, healing old pains; cleaning his worse darkness; it was true, the scrolls, all true, such wonder. To think that my father had assured me that it wasn't so, and his father before him told him the same. All my life I'd thought the stories a lie. It is all true, it takes that special witch. It is true because of my witch, my witch... finally mine. I must have known that she was for me all along.

Unknowingly, he had awaking old patterns by choosing the one who could make it happen. He had started a chain of events that would affect many. But most of all, he felt complete for the first time ever.

At a hidden place in a pocket in space, Draco had dreams of loving the witch, so real that her taste was in his mouth, on his nose, all over him. He was still cursed, but in his dream, he was whole. How could he remember desire, lust, climaxing? He thought it wasn't possible but he apparently had, his body was still shuddering. He wanted to go back to sleep, if these were dreams, he wanted more.

He heard one of the monks who shared the room with him, "Does anyone else smells a witch here?" Another answered, "Pray for the smell to go away." They all chuckled, "It is time to visit the witches' nunnery," another one said. "Aye," a chorus agreed.

Yes, monks, but not celibate, only those that chose to be, or in his case forced to be so, but apparently, not if he dreamed. Before he fell asleep, he remembered that tonight was his father's wedding night, curious, and what a gift.

A/N No, it is not over, some more in the next chapter. There are a lot more there than meets the eye, for sure. For those who wonder, Lucius is Lucius, awoken to feelings and to care, but he still has his own agendas. Maybe different but made to suit him.!


	4. Lucius in Love

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n their wedding night continues, a night of revelations for both. It is not only about smut but about Lucius' transformation and changes.

* * *

 **Together**

He couldn't get enough of her, and he stayed always aroused; by the next morning, when he touched her, she cringed. No wonder, he was bigger than anyone before, plus he was a passionate, energetic lover. She was unable to reconcile the former Lucius with the new loud, vocal lover; she liked everything about him and seeing his face transformed during his climax, made her burn even hotter.

Soon night had blended into the next day. The first time it'd hurt some, but after how many times, not only she'd lost count, but she needed a pain potion. He was insatiable and had kissed all her body, all of it; in his heated passion, he'd bitten her quite hard, seemingly wanting to consume her. He just couldn't get enough, the world outside their room had ceased to exist. They slept in between, ate bites, and drank a little; she had become his world.

He kissed her bum, bit it gently and then quite hard and laughed wickedly, with great delight. "That hurt," she complained. Honestly, had he drawn blood? Darn, he is turning into a wild beast.

"I know, but it is delicious," his laughter was wicked. He wasn't done. Hermione jumped back when he licked every inch of her body, every crevice; he sighed because his being was finally contented at finding his bestial cravings sated for the first time ever.

He had called for drinks next to the bed, and wanting to try all, he had licked champagne from her belly button. He had turned into a sensual being, most unexpectedly, most satisfactorily...if a bit wild, he was a natural.

He tried again and started to slide in, right away she moved away, "Ouch."

"Sorry, I hurt you, I am sorry, I didn't know. It feels so good, I thought..." Draco didn't say it'd hurt her if we were together more than once. Well, more than how many times? I'm not sure, but I might be a brute. He blushed, actually blushed, and her heart made a funny flip flop, she felt tenderness for the prettiest and most evil of them all.

"You are hmm, large, very, err, and, hopefully, nothing a hot bath cannot remedy, let's take one."

"Am I large?" Lucius tried to think back to Hogwarts, too bad that he had a private bath; and when he played Quidditch in the team's common showers, Nah, he guessed that nobody had been hard.

Was she comparing her to her lovers? Perhaps to young Potter, Draco had told him that he had seen her with him; yes, the wizard had been angry at the wedding, why? Maybe they were still… stop it. Or was it perhaps to the dragon tamer... Stop it fool, she is complementing you, the past is the past.

"Ouch," he said aloud, someone had flicked his ear, he looked around and rubbed his burning ear.

"Large, err," now she blushed, what a question. Is he making fun of me? She heard the Ouch! No, maybe he'd a cramp. "It feels large, very. By the way, that is a compliment."

He smiled, she liked it, even if she were sore. Suddenly he realized that for the first ever he hadn't run to shower after having sex, the room smelled of sex, his body smelled of her. To her astonishment, he brought his fingers to his nose and sighed wistfully, Nah, she was seeing things. This wasn't the wizard from before; this had been so unexpected, yet so good.

She wasn't imagining that he smelled her on his fingers, wanting to keep her scent on him. It is probably impractical, yet...I wish I could do it. I wish I do, to share her scent with Draco, he'd like that. Albeit, the idea of sharing with his son just had come to mind, he paid no attention to it.

He wanted to run to his friends and tell them of his good fortune. Maybe he would, the widowers should marry Muggle witches, why not be happy? He knew that every one of the witches in his circle was like Narcissa. Nobody was happy, they all talked about it. He had friends since childhood who were dear to him, a large group that had grown up together and saw each other daily. They were his brothers. He wanted the same for them; they wondered if there was something better and often talked about it.

"You must tell us," most of his Slytherin friends have told him after the wedding during the party, they knew that he was wild for her, or something like it. Pucey had told him, "You are lucky, all the young bucks wanted her. Adrian is crushed, but I told him that she is your life. Do tell me, I want to know." They wanted to know because they hadn't seen him looking at anyone with such hunger.

"Come here," she called him. He stood, he reminded her of a tall angel, he was beautiful. Now she could appreciate his real size, no wonder she ached. He was too large as far as she was concerned; his cock, against his belly, throbbed wildly, his darker bollocks tightened, and his breathing was labored. His visible desire for her made her melt, while he stood there biting his lower lip, licking his lips and touching them.

"Wait," he opened a porcelain shaker and sprinkled something in the bath water, the smell of fragrant herbs and wildflowers filled the air. He opened two faucets, and oils dripped in the water. He moved something, and the water bubbled and moved around to gently massage them. Heavenly, her aches vanished every one of them.

He lay by her side, "Your bath is the size of a small pool. I do like the cushioned tiles, and the massage action is heavenly."

"I like you on them, this will heal you; it's not my bath is ours." His hand went straight for her, a finger penetrated her, and he sighed, "I could stay all day long just feeling you around me. Just touching you, seeing you, smelling and tasting your skin. I dreamed of a time like this." He kissed her neck and then licked.

"Wait," her voice was low, "move up a little," she said before her tongue traced his body, "raise your body a bit, better raise your hips."

"Why?" He cocked his head, his eyes luminous, hoping.

"Do it," she ordered.

No, impossible, that? Can it be? Gods, her mouth on 'it'? He saw 'that' in Draco's stash, he waited shuddering, his breath coming out in spurts.

Her hand went around his cock, and her tongue licked slowly from top to bottom.

"Sweet angel, you don't have to," he whispered.

Don't pay attention to him, yes you have to, put it in your mouth, do it. He actually felt Snape whacking his head again and hissing. Fool, foolish wizard, being your guardian is a pain.

She didn't answer instead her tongue licked the drops at the top and twirled it around, under and over. He groaned so loud that she jerked in surprise. He tried to chuckle but couldn't, don't stop, sweet angel, do it.

When she took more of him, his hand caressed her hair, thrusting into her mouth, his eyes were open wanting to see. Seeing his fully aroused sex, his cock, in her mouth, made him wild with passion.

"Love, angel, Hermione, my witch… yes, oh yes, so good," he screamed a hoarse cry of need.

The cave of her warm mouth, the tongue caressing, the sight of his engorged cock being pleasured by her mouth, were akin to an unattainable vision.

I'm in her mouth, he thought, this is not real, No, this is a dream…a dream.

By the end of the day, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, that he had for years now. She'd be surprised at how long. He sent an owl to share his feelings with his son. Draco had told him to court her, not to be a coward. Thus he told him of his findings, of all that was real. That maybe if that were real, the other might be too.

Draco answered:

 _Father, I am happy for you. I never told you my secret, I've loved her since long ago since I was but a lad. Knowing that she could never be mine made me mean and angry and even took it out on her. That day when the sick witch, my aunt, tortured her, I died inside and clearly saw what she meant to me. My love for her was the reason why I wanted this life. I knew that my love for her would anger you, so I opted for going away. Marrying Astoria would have been hell. Alas, that part of my life is gone, and I am happy that is all in the family. Who knows, maybe one day if the curse is over, the Malfoy law can work in reverse, just kidding, be happy. Your Son, Draco_

Lucius, who had seldom shed tears, did at reading the owl. Sorry my son, so sorry, of course, if you are ever able, she will be ours. And he cried some more knowing that his former life was responsible for his son's damage; it was the very reason why their society had to change. A closed circle who shared his feelings were giving the current administration the chance to change, but it wasn't working. She knew about curses, maybe he should ask her and the Weasley partner to help Draco...

 **Good Tidings**

Three days later he went to meet with his old friends for their daily afternoon drink. "Malfoy," Francois Goyle, Greg's father-brother greeted him, "You look different."

He did.

"Must have been a good experience, do tell, we're all ears," Goyle looked mischievous. He was married to his stepmother four years younger than him. His father had been 120+ when he married and had asked his son to father a son. Albeit that Irina Goyle was like other Pureblood witches, she might be willing to learn. She had often said that maybe there was more.

Lucius grinned, and every one of them was taken aback. Lucius had seldom smiled, maybe when he was a child.

"I found the secret to happiness in the arms of my wife…" most were fascinated. He didn't go in details but told them about being in the bright room without any clothes, and that she had actually enjoyed it. "Did she kiss?" They look expectantly.

"Yes, kissing too, yes with an open mouth."

"Like what we read? I think it is called French kissing, right? And tongues touched? Other parts of yours and her body?" They all had a question.

He nodded, some gasped.

"Did you, ahem, more than once…"

"Yes to all questions, yes to more than once, and even, more than twice, and more than one day, every day, at all times of the day and in bright rooms."

"Oh." A chorus of Ohs.

"Did she, you know, feel like us, pleasure." They all waited for his answer, not a sound.

"Yes, that was the best part…one of the best."

"How, how did you know, how would you know?"

"Contractions all around, squeezing you, moist, warm, heavenly; a feeling that makes you want more."

Their eyes were glazing. Every one of his old Slytherin mates was amazed. If it had come been anyone else, they might have doubted it; but not from Lucius.

"So what were we doing trying to get rid of the Muggle witches back then?" Pucey asked, looking unhappy.

Nobody had an answer.

"Are you saying that we supported our own unhappiness, and maybe we had the chance for what you had, and why?"

A seed of doubt was growing, a sea of change was imminent.

Francois was very interested; he wanted a favor. He asked him if Irina could talk to Hermione. The few married ones, except Francois, nearly cried, they were quite miserable. They decided that it was time to ask for a divorce, now rather common. They were sure that their wives would welcome it with generous vaults to end it. Neither of them had shared the marital bed for years. The group of very rich and influential Purebloods, the ones at the very top, had their eyes open and wanted more. Change many times comes about in unexpected ways.

Pucey promised to help them, his son was the best divorce attorney. Adrian often worked with Hermione; thus, her team would find how their clients were victims of ongoing love charms and married against their will; and so on. It and also illegal. He wouldn't doubt if more than half of them had suffered such fates; their magic was great, most were handsome, and all were very wealthy.

By the end, just about all of them wanted what Lucius had, well all except Francois who was certain that Irina was willing to change.

At the end of the evening, Lydia had seven new clients, one still married but would soon be free. Three more made tentative inquiries thru their solicitor, Pucey, who was now her client. They would get back to her within a week. Lucius had told them that her basic fee was 15,000 Galleons; they all thought that it was reasonable if they could have even half of what Lucius had found. Her price used to be 5,000 until that day. Needless to say, Ron and Lydia were his supporters. Lucius was gaining in popularity, and it was only the beginning.

The next day, the word of Lucius walking in Diagon Alley holding his witch's hand, was all over, and his friends were spreading the word of how to find marital happiness. In a puritanical world, Lucius holding hands was akin to making out in front of an audience.

He pecked her cheek once, looking besotted, and the Pureblood witches gasped in dismay, "That Mudblood tramp snared Mr. Malfoy, disgusting…" They complained and cried, the nasty young witch had stolen their Prince-de-facto's heart. "She is rubbish," they all whispered.

The Wizards' reactions were quite different, young and old, looked at Lucius with envy. Some went straight to talk to him, those in Lucius confidence. They wanted to know his secret, why was he looking so content? He was suddenly sought after for other than money or dark plots.

Their media was filled with pictures of them walking, laughing, yes Lucius Malfoy laughing; smiling, putting her hand near his mouth, fixing an errant curl; leaving his hand on her shoulder a little too long, sharing a piece of the torte and so on. In one particularly 'risqué' picture, they were sitting at an outdoor restaurant, his hand on her knee. No surprise there, when many witches were outraged by it. The pictures were a topic of conversation everywhere, to the public they were scandalous; to the wizards who wanted more, an eye-opener; and to those who understood, the beginning of a big change.

If her Gryffindor friends were unhappy, the Weasley's family reaction was unexpected. Molly was happy for Lucius; after all, she had never liked the Black sisters, particularly since Arthur had liked Bella, perhaps even loved her. They had been lovers, even if Arthur held it a secret, and Molly was afraid that the affair might have gone on for a while. She knew that he had taken care of her dead body and said nothing. The Black sisters were damaged, and she believed them cursed. The way that she saw it, Arthur was good to her and made her happy. He had married her and not Bella, so why make it worse?

Molly had been to a dance with young Lucius and had pined for him for years, everyone had their secrets. Besides, Hermione had been generous with her children, with the entire family. Charlie was unhappy because when he had dated the witch, he had been a player…his fault. As a matter of fact, his mate, the Australian wizard, had told him so more than once. "Mate if she were mine, I would never, ever, had cheated on her. What is wrong with you?"

And Bill had also told him, many times. "Bro, she is upset, forget the others… I'd if I were you." When she was with him, he had treated her shabbily and hadn't listened to all the warnings. She had wanted to marry Charlie, and he blew it.

Nobody felt sorry for him, "Son, you had the chance, and we told you to change for nearly a year," Arthur told him when he started to speak ill of Lucius and Hermione. "Be grateful that she is so generous with you." He wasn't, jealousy was eating at him. Never mind that it was his doing, he had decided to play some more, thinking that she would keep.

Harry was boiling, mostly out selfishness. He wasn't ready to commit to her but wanted to ruin her marriage and kept trying. He was a daily visitor at her office and wherever she might be. Dropping in, bringing her sweets, flirting outrageously, touching her whenever he could. He was not only making himself miserable but was also making her uneasy and confused.

"Mate why are you doing it?" Ron asked him. He had noticed and was peeved.

"You told me to go for Liddy because Hermione was for you, and not once, you showed interest. Why should you? You had already shagged her behind my back, I knew it. I found out the other rotten things you did, don't act surprised. No that I regret my wife, I am crazy about my witch, but you, you need to cut it out. Don't ruin her marriage. "

His answer was, "Do you think I could, I mean to ruin her marriage?" He looked thrilled.

Ron was disgusted, "You are a selfish prick, Liddy was right, you just want her because she is happy. Don't come here when she is visiting, I want no part in this. I'm not even sure if we should be friends. Leave her alone, she deserves happiness."

Arthur hated Lucius, but later in the week, he received an offer for a liaison job with the Malfoy industries; to be in charge of buying raw materials in the Muggle world under disguise. It was ten times his salary, not counting all the benefits and bonuses. He accepted and resigned the MoM the same day. Molly had to smile; she had been right, Hermione was good with all of her family.

Kingsley was fuming, it was bad press, Hermione shouldn't have married, "How could she marry the king of the Death Eaters, no loyalty. I guess Galleons can buy everything, even the purest witch." He complained to Percy.

"Perhaps it can; the gold certainly swayed me. Here is my resignation," he produced a scroll. "I am going to work with Lucius, Dad needs someone to assist him, and frankly, I will earn in one year close to five times more than I have earned thus far; I mean during my entire time working here." Percy laughed at Kingsley's face.

He had asked for a raise two years in a row, no raises, no money, but all the Ministers, including Kingsley, had several raises, bonuses, awards, and world travel. The new administration was riddled with corruption, seemingly worse than before.

The real bad-apple was Ginny, she had been one of the hundreds who had tried to interest Lucius, one of the largest fortunes in the wizarding world, never mind all his clout and looks. Thus she decided to create a front against Hermione. Even her mother cautioned her, so her parents asked her to move out when she started to meet with shady former Death Eaters.

George and Ron went with Lucius. They were readying for a grandiose launching of a line of new toys appealing to families; the line would incorporate novel Muggle technologies. Because of their actions, Molly's faith and admiration for Lucius and Hermione grew daily. She would fall on the sword for Hermione; thus, Ginny's behavior angered her.

Ginny went daily to visit an acquaintance, a Pureblood, to malinger Hermione. It was easy to see that Ginny's circle of hatred grew steadily. It attracted those who wanted Lucius to be the next Dark Lord; hence, they were angry. Those mentioned above ran and talked with the one in charge, and the plotting started.

Now, against Ginny's family warnings, she got involved in a dangerous plot to 'free' Lucius to be the next Dark Lord. She also moved out to her own flat when she found that her Floo access to the Burrow, now under renovation, was blocked, and the wards no longer allowed free access. She just laughed when her parents came by her work with her belongings. "So glad to oblige. You should know that your Mudblood will soon be gone, and Lucius will see the light." Molly had to restrain Arthur, who had raised his hand at the Mudblood remark.

A couple months later the uber-shy wizard wanted to celebrate his witch. He contacted Molly to help him. Molly had been helping to train Hermione; Molly taught her Pureblood etiquette. Molly, who was now a Malfoy industries' employee, was assisting Lucius to plan a big surprise celebration. Molly was never happier, this was her chance to promote the orphanage and maybe find homes for the children; and the first time that she had her own gold.

The planned celebration couldn't have come at a better time. Two weeks after the planning began, Lucius learned that Hermione was having his baby, it was confirmed. When she told him he knew two things with certainty, he knew that he loved her forever, and he wanted everyone to know _. I want the entire world to see that I was wrong, that blood has nothing to do with either magic or with love. That we must change before it is too late._

 **Lucius in Love**

For Lucius, the day she told him, was one of the happiest days in a long time, the best days were when Draco had been born, along with the day the witch was his. He was going with her to The Center, where he wasn't well liked.

Her friends tried for her, but he still was distant. The Weasley were mostly fine, but they knew not to intrude. He wanted to be alone with her and resented sharing her with others. She knew this, but others didn't. He wanted to breathe her, to spend every second with her; hence, others encroached on his love. Even the house elves and other Manor help made themselves invisible, not a hard deed because the master's happiness made it all easy.

He remembered the day before.

He had a present and was going to tell Hermione that he loved her and about the party this coming Friday. One day he would tell her the rest, soon. He came back home happy and smiling, he couldn't wait.

He wanted to do it before Antoine, his French cousin arrived. He was coming with his wife, a cousin of the Lestrange and their son Henri. Henri wasn't so welcome; he was a widower, and he could invoke the Malfoy law. Probably not, he remembered that Henri only liked tall nordic witches. All the same, big breasts, blond, straight hair, blue eyes, brains not required. He married such a witch, and she had been murdered by an old lover who had torn her body to pieces.

Today was the day, he was going to tell his wife how much he loved her. It was time to tell how long he had loved her.

A/N a couple more chapters.


	5. Lucius and the Naughty Gryffindor

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

A/N more love and then some angst...we shall see.

 ** _A/N Thanks to all the kind readers who had shared their thoughts with me. I know they are right. Although my dream is to publish, I also have wanted to share my stories with many who cannot afford to buy books. One of the reasons why I write here. If the readers still show interest by reviewing, discussing etc, I will continue my presence here. Enjoy the story and welcome._**

* * *

 **Draco's Dreams**

Draco lived for the night, in bed with his eyes closed; he no longer questioned his dreams. He had done research, it wasn't thought possible, but there were those who believed there were beings who came as one in passion, but only if they loved the same one, or in sorrow for that one. To such extent that if their loved one should die, then the pain would be so intense that it would kill both beings.

When he woke up in the morning, he would need to Scourgify before anyone else awoke, the witch's scent was all over him; it wasn't his imagination. He wished that it was not only in dreams, that he was healed. That morning although happy, knowing she was pregnant, he had a premonition. He felt danger around her, what to do?

 **Lucius and the Naughty Gryffindor**

For Lucius, the day she told him, was one of the happiest days in a long time, one happened when Draco had been born, along with the day his witch became his. He was going with her to The Center where he wasn't well liked.

He remembered the day before while he got ready to take her, still drunk with happiness.

Remembering...

Today was the day, he was going to tell that he loved her.

"Hermione, where is my sweet witch," he apparated in their room. He looked over the bed, he saw a pair of her knickers, a very demure pair, white cotton with a little lace, "Hmm, what is this?" An attached note. "I am at the library. I have too much homework."

His eyebrow shut up? "Homework?"

At this, another scroll appeared, "Mr. Malfoy, I forgot my knickers, please bring them, I am indecent and someone might notice."

He put the knickers to his nose, "Bad, bad witch," he chuckled, at once hard as a lance. One naughty Mrs. Malfoy had been aroused, and she was playing a game. Mr. Malfoy indeed, he had to laugh.

He Apparated and saw her at her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here, you're not allowed here."

She stood up, dressed in Gryffindor robes; very, very short, the over robe was nowhere to be seen. Her shirt was extremely tight mostly unbuttoned and obviously worn it without a bra; she wore knee-length socks; her hair loose, with a red headband, a quill tucked on her hair, over her ear. She bent her head slightly.

The quill fell, "Oops, "and she stood up to bent to pick it up, no knickers and knee highs. She wore a garter with the Slytherin colors around her thigh...he could see her bare bottom and more.

He growled, his voice hoarse, "Bad-bad witch."

"Am I bad Mr. Malfoy?" She asked coyly.

His cock was about to burst. He'd recently confessed that he had an erection the night at the MOM, at the Department of Mysteries, and she'd smiled like a fiend and said, "Aha."

He grinned, she was playing with him. He was hard remembering.

'Mr. Malfoy, I hadn't seen you."

What is she doing? He wondered. She lowered her eyes bashfully.

"Ohmygod, you just saw me,…oops that is right. I forgot about a wizards' you-know-what. Is that?" She touched his erection with the fingertip, "for me? Oops, sorry." She jumped when his cock throbbed with her touch.

He grabbed her, tearing her clothes, he was beyond aroused. He looked around and realized that had made it look like the Hogwarts' library.

"What are you doing, someone might come. You are married, and well, you're so big that you might make me scream if you hurt me; careful someone might really come." She stood there half dressed, her scant outfit in tatters.

"You're right, I am really going to come," he had disappeared his clothes." You are a very naughty young lass, and you need to take your medicine," he held his arousal, with his hand, "you naughty and wicked witch, it might hurt." He was being lewd and oining the fun.

"Yes, I am naughty and bad and melting for you, but it is your fault. And I like that kind of hurt, also your fault. You need to marry me because you might have made me pregnant. Uh uh, and you, gods, are you sans clothes? Oh my, I've never seen you naked, that night was dark."

He chuckled, "Dark, eh?" He looked at her with his best evil Death Eater's look, but his eyes were heavy with lust.

"I am not marrying you, little witch, I am married, and you already knew that. You knew that well." He shrugged his shoulder and sat.

"Come here, sit on my lap." He tapped his lap and crooked his finger, beckoning her.

"You mean on your thing," Hermione was giggling.

"Yes, I mean that, if you don't, I guess you won't get your present."

"Okay, it better be something nice. You are very big, and I am a little afraid."

He finally laughed, and she did as well, "I was wondering if I would make you laugh."

He grabbed her, "Your present later? Now sit here, and lower onto me." His body was shuddering.

She straddled him; her knees on the wide chair, and slowly lowered, just a little.

His face was strained with pleasure. "So good, always so good. So tight, my Gryffindor naughty witch, lower, don't be bad, I want you."

She didn't and stopped." I went to the Muggle Healer; we have been married for three months, and now I'm pregnant. And guess, here," she pulled a picture tucked inside her blouse, what remained of it.

"What is this?" Distracted playing with her breasts, now bared, he hadn't been paying attention and hadn't heard a word she had said. His hips thrusting all while trying to reach her. He wanted in, now.

"Ahem, see here, these are your babies."

His mouth opened, his babies? What had she said? "What are you saying?" He looked confused first and started rambling.

"And how is this possible? Ah, well yes, it could be. If so we cannot be doing this, what if you are more than 10 weeks, and…"

Right away, he placed his hand over her belly, and two small ghostly figures floated; one of them had blue lights around it, the other colorless lights. He held her tight, shaking.

"Our babies, how I love you, I love you; a little witch, a Malfoy witch. Not ever one...she is the first since…not sure."

She froze, love? She wasn't there, not yet. She hadn't thought about love. She had loved once and was afraid to hurt again. Maybe, in a few years, but now?

"Lucius, I care for you a lot, but love, I don't know."

He had stopped moving, just held on to her, rubbing his chin on her head.

"Don't be upset, you should know the truth, I have loved you for years now. We Malfoy only love once. It is because of what we are, I'll explain later. Yes?"

"How about Narcissa?"

"No, I'm sorry about Narcissa, but I wasn't her choice, we were forced to marry. She loved a younger wizard who wasn't acceptable to her parents."

"Ah, Snape."

"No, not him. Not Severus, he loved the Muggle witch and someone else known to you. His heart was taken otherwise."

'Not your confidence to tell,' now he was sure that he could hear Severus' voice. He ignored it.

Now, she was curious. She had her hunter's look.

He caught on quickly, being almost inside her was taxing, scrambling his brains. "Now love me…I must be inside," he bit her shoulder. She noticed his penchant for biting. He always licked her and soothed the pain, it wasn't bad, just rather primitive; he'd always laughed darkly when asked. She swore that he drew blood every time, but was yet to confirm it.

"I want to know first, tell me who was who."

"First loving…then gossip."

He tried to penetrate her. She wrestled him while laughing; the struggle made him want to dominate her; hmm, that was new. He clenched his teeth.

"Bad witch, bad, what is with all this naughtiness? Miss Granger behave, I need you around me, right now; no more games." He held on to her hips looking wild, almost not like Lucius.

She was petulant and pushed his chest and tried to get away, "I said no. I said that I want to know first."

"Bad and naughty petulant witches get punished," he said smacking her bottom, maybe too hard. The smack sounded rather loud.

She looked cross, then she laughed again. He touched her, she was very wet, "Hmm, who'd have guess? I like that, punish away," she dared him, her face alive with mischief.

"You do? Interesting," he looked at her quizzically, "too bad, even if you do, we cannot, not today because you are pregnant."

"So make me happy and tell me. You must know that being pregnant is difficult, so I need lots of spoiling," she pouted and twisted her lips.

He guffawed, she had never seen him this playful.

"I will tell you, but no more questions, I need you badly." He did, all he wanted was to feel her around his cock, to be deep inside of her.

"I will touch you while you tell me, will do it with my mouth."

His stomach clenched." Okay, do it, but your mouth is so tiny, and I am so big, tsk, tsk that it might hurt your jaw." He still teased her, and both laughed.

She pulled up, and he groaned at losing contact.

She went on her knees on the thick rug in front of him, "I'll take that chance, getting hurt that is. Talk," she lowered her mouth.

Lucius speech was garbled, "Severus loved Lily but also a wizard, gods, yes."

He heard Severus, "You traitor, gossiper," but Lucius was deaf, he had priorities.

She stopped and looked up. "Really, you're teasing…" She licked him.

"No, I am not. The wizard was Sirius Black."

She sat up, "No way."

"Yes, but Sirius was afraid of his family. Poor Severus, he was unlucky in love."

"Sirius wow. And your wife?"

"No questions, do your job, Miss Granger, and be a good witch, and I'll continue; do your homework as promised, chop, chop."

She giggled, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, will do."

"Your friend, the werewolf, Lupin. It was platonic at first, but yes, it was true. She was seven years older, they met before I married her. And before you ask, I offered to set her free, to give her a very generous settlement, but she was a coward. She used to cry for him, rather too often, not a good thing, it was very unpleasant. When he married her niece it broke her heart, she was forever sad afterward."

Hermione looked dazzled, "Can I tell Harry, about Sirius?" True that she was asking, but only to be polite, since she was going to tell him anyway.

"No and no, you are my wife, enough said, come here." He moved forwards. "The last story...the evil blond Death Eater fell in love at the trials, maybe before. I cried for days after you were tortured. Narcissa was disgusted. She asked me if you were special, I lied, but she knew me." He sounded wistful.

"She was unfair, and don't be upset, but they were lovers after Lupin married, even before. They never stopped. They had clandestine meetings, often, I knew it, but didn't care. Actually quite often, they had a love nest. It started again when he came back to teach in Hogwarts."

"Not Remus, he was married."

"Sorry, he loved her. She told me they were mates, and well, it was her fault that they weren't together. She was never happy after Lupin was killed, and asked me to adopt his son. I refused, it was asking too much. She always withheld her affections afterward."

Hermione started saying something and thought better.

No matter; she took matters on her own hand; she got real close to her sister and saw him daily. She was killed while shopping for the lad. She left all her vault for him, nothing for Draco. She visited Lupin's grave, also daily, I hope that they are together now."

"No, not Remus, not him." she looked sad, but now remembered Andromeda's change in fortune...

"Enough said Miss Granger. Time to pay the evilest of all, or was it the prettiest?" He actually made her squirm, so he grinned and said, "Got ya."

She actually blushed and looked down.

He picked her up, turned over, leaned her against the desk and under him, and was inside in one thrust, an old phantasy. He placed a hand on her belly and one on her hip. He cried, "I love you, I love you!" She gasped when his teeth fixed on her shoulder, hard. His eyes seemed to glow bright yellow all the while.

 **Tragedy - At the Center**

Her friends were upset. He was Lucius, rude and condescending. He wanted her to be seen right away, but they were asked to wait in a common room with others. He was disliking the Center.

'Why cannot they see you first. I know you funded over half of this place," he was irate when they were asked to wait for their appointment, 10 minutes.

"My healer is with another patient."

"He doesn't need to have other patients. I will make sure of that. Better, after this, Muctis daughter who is a witch's healer will move into the Manor today. In here you are in contact with sick people which is unacceptable."

She rolled her eyes, but she appeased her Dark wizard, "Fine, but I want to be here when…"

"No, all Malfoy babies are born at the manor."

"They have things, equipment, that we don't..."

"I will get them ready for you," he smirked. He looked at her quizzically and winked his eye.

She whispered, "I like when you are a bully Mr. Malfoy; when you want to control me." She smiled knowingly.

"Bad witch," he sat quietly, well knowing where she was going. He was hard as soon as she looked at his groin. "You are incorrigible," he whispered. "I might go berserk and behave most indecently."

Those who saw their intimate gestures sighed. Many thought of them as the most romantic couple ever. When he pulled her hand onto his lap, they wished for the same. Nobody could believe how happy he looked.

She covered her mouth to control a guffaw when he gave her a Malfoy eye.

"Laugh away, you will get what you deserve," he whispered very softly, right by her ear.

The problem started when one of his acquaintances came with his daughter and her husband. The daughter, who would not acknowledge Hermione, had been in a contract with Draco.

'Hello, Edhar, my wife," Lucius stood up.

Edhar Greengrass stood by her and shook her hand. Seeing Lucius made him full of hope for his future. Next, he introduced her to Astoria who, immediately, looked the other way.

"I believe that I just introduced my wife," Lucius repeated, his voice sounded cold and harsh. Others moved away from the waiting area. Lucius robes were billowing, he looked murderous.

He believed that Hermione should be admired and respected by everyone. She now wore his grandmother's ring, never worn by Cissy. He had given it to her last night, it was full of power. It supposed to mark her as the most beloved, and she would be recognized by all those like him.

Astoria tightened her lips and wouldn't answer.

Her husband, a handsome wizard, several years older than her, stood by his wife…but a couple paces away. Not sure what to do since he worked for Lucius.

'We don't associate with her class." Astoria spat out.

Greengrass was caught in the middle and looked at his feet. He was angry with his daughter who was behaving so badly.

Lucius' jaw moved from side to side, and his lip raised on a snarl.

"And what class might that be?"

Hermione's friends were changing their minds about Lucius, Luna who volunteered stood and admired his stand. Others were doing the same.

Heroine whispered, "My love let it go," she had a bad feeling.

But Astoria said, "What a disgrace, you who is respected by all with this mud…"

Lucius pulled his wand that he now kept right at his waist before anyone could do anything.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please come."

She was being called. She looked at Lucius, ready to bolt. But Lucius was way too angry, nobody disrespected his wife who now carried his future; this was unacceptable, a punishable offense. It merited harsh reprisals because nobody called her nasty names… nobody, unless they were ready to suffer the consequences.

"I repeat, I just asked you to greet her, and what kind is she? And did you say mud?"

He was now every inch the feared dark wizard, except that all her friends and many there were admiring him, looking at him with new respect. He looked like an avenging angel, and not a nice one. Currents of dark magic that brought fear and dread, went around him, in a spiral.

Astoria wouldn't back down, "I won't, you know what kind, and you heard right."

"Darling, we'll go in a second, but this doesn't end now, she owes me an answer," he stood his ground.

Hermione looked at Mr. Greengrass in supplication.

Lucius was somber.

Others moved away, "Mrs. Lound you must apologize now. I am running out of patience, in deference to Edhar, I am giving you one last chance. "

Her father and husband moved away from her.

Greengrass was a widower, now dating Muggle witch from America. Lydia had brokered the match, "Astoria, apologize, now!" He ordered his daughter with a firm voice.

Astoria walked to her husband, but he looked the other way. He worked for Malfoy industries. Lucius had arranged the match after Draco left, and gave Lound a large settlement and a promotion, making him quite wealthy; but he was now sorry that he'd married her. Malfoy had helped him after the war and had been a good boss and friend.

Between clenched teeth Lucius said, "Waiting," and pointed the wand, ready to follow thru when he felt a small hand over his.

"Don't do it, we need you," and lower, "I love you so very much and was going to tell you later today, I love you my Lucius, my Mr. Malfoy."

The room spun around him, she loved him, she wasn't sure before and had opted to wait. She loved him, he felt elated, drunk. He kissed her brow and touched her cheek. Then he looked to the offender.

His voice was cold and harsh, "My wife Lady Malfoy is right, why risk my happiness over a piece of ice like you. She is worth 100 of you and even more. You are envious and angry because of what Draco told you. I know." He knew it; Draco had recently told him that he loved Hermione and couldn't marry while he loved another. Draco had told Astoria that his heart belonged to another witch, since ever and forever.

Astoria must have suspect that the witch was Hermione, he wasn't finished, "Keep saying what you wish, poor your husband. Sorry Lound, so sorry I did it. I didn't pay you enough for your sacrifice. Come to see me, I have a good solicitor." By her look, Hermione could tell that Astoria had no idea that Lound had been paid.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we are ready." They were calling her.

"My love, my dear, let's go." Hermione urged him. She wasn't afraid but didn't want the nasty witch to ruin their day. Besides, Hermione had a premonition, so her hand was around her wand. She didn't want her babies to be hurt since she knew how easy it was.

Greengrass left his daughter's side, "I will not lose my ties to the Malfoy industry for you. Nor will I lose a dear friend, one who I grew with; you are on your own. That word should be erased, but I know you and your mind is poisoned. Your sister is right; it is hopeless, and you are lost to me. I am so sorry."

Tears rolled down his cheeks looking at his daughter, to whom he had just said goodbye.

Astoria was livid, "Mudblood, she is a Mudblood, that kind is what I meant." She smiled nastily.

All happened at once. Lucius turned back towards Astoria but shook his head at Hermione's tug. As he was leaving, he saw a shadow with a wand pointing at Hermione. Both Lound and Greengrass saw the same, and both jumped to protect the young Mrs. Malfoy.

Sprays of blood fell everywhere, three bodies lay on the floor.

Astoria looked in shock, "Father, Father, no, not you. This is not the way…"

They had partially intercepted the attack, Lound was inert, part of his shoulder was gone Greengrass appeared to have large holes under his right shoulder. Two wands must have been used, more than one attacker.

Lucius roared like a wounded animal, Luna and other healers ran after the attackers. It was bedlam.

"My love, my Hermione," he screamed. A day of joy had turned into the darkest day of his life.

Lucius held an injured Hermione, yet had enough presence, "Don't let her leave," meaning Astoria, this had been planned, he was sure.

Hermione was hit under her breast, a large gash, her breathing was shallow, the healers ran to put her in stasis. A major artery, they thought by the amounts of blood.

She opened her eyes, for what it seemed a few seconds. She stretched her hand, "Mr...Lucius…love…my Luc…," and stretched a little more to touch his face. He felt her fingers trace his lips. " ," Hermione smiled a little, trying to make him smile.

The naughtiness of their last night came to him. He answered softly, "My Naughty beloved."

Hermione's body shuddered once and went limp.

Lucius bellowed; some said as a wounded animal, "If she dies, many will pay."

Those who heard Hermione were drying their tears.

It was evident to them that Hermione loved him. The outrage grew, in hours the incident would be known worldwide. Some of the ones present, ran home to make a Pensive memory.

A couple who had the equivalent of a Muggle cellular (Handy) phone, made photos. They were all over the world in minutes. The tragedy turned Lucius into the tragic hero, and Hermione already called a Princess, was now their uncrowned queen.

The photos and images of the beautiful couple were plastered everywhere. Whoever committed the dark deed, had started a tide, but not in their favor. If the Dark Lord de facto loved the princess of Mudbloods (as some put it), it must be the right thing. Before the day was over, a wave of change was upon everyone. Sadly the news wasn't good, she was dying.

A/n oh, oh. Lol, I made myself sad.


	6. Lucius' Sorrow Ch 6

DISCLAIMER: Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

A/N

 **Mature readers.**

 **Draco's Dreams**

Draco lived for the night, in bed with his eyes closed; he no longer questioned his dreams. He had done research, it wasn't thought possible, but there were those who believed there were beings who came as one in passion, but only if they loved the same one, or in sorrow for that one. To such extent that if their loved one should die, then the pain would be so intense that it would kill both beings.

When he woke up in the morning, he would need to Scourgify before anyone else awoke, the witch's scent was all over him; it wasn't his imagination. He wished that it was not only in dreams, that he was healed. That morning although happy, knowing she was pregnant, he had a premonition. He felt danger around her, what to do?

 **Lucius and the Naughty Gryffindor**

For Lucius, the day she told him, was one of the happiest days in a long time, one happened when Draco had been born, along with the day his witch became his. He was going with her to The Center where he wasn't well liked.

He remembered the day before while he got ready to take her, still drunk with happiness.

Remembering...

...Today was the day, he was going to tell Hermione that he loved her.

"Hermione, where is my sweet witch," he apparated in their room. He looked over the bed, he saw a pair of her knickers, a very demure pair, white cotton with a little lace, "Hmm, what is this?" An attached note. "I am at the library. I have too much homework."

His eyebrow shut up? "Homework?"

At this, another scroll appeared, "Mr. Malfoy, I forgot my knickers, please bring them, I am indecent and someone might notice."

He put the knickers to his nose, "Bad, bad witch," he chuckled, at once hard as a lance. One naughty Mrs. Malfoy had been aroused, and she was playing a game. Mr. Malfoy, indeed, he had to laugh.

He Apparated and saw her at her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here, you're not allowed here."

She stood up, dressed in Gryffindor robes; very, very short, the over robe was nowhere to be seen. Her shirt was extremely tight mostly unbuttoned and obviously worn it without a bra; she wore knee-length socks; her hair loose, with a red headband, a quill tucked on her hair, over her ear. She bent her head slightly.

The quill fell, "Oops, "and she stood up to bent to pick it up, no knickers and knee highs. She wore a garter with the Slytherin colors around her thigh...he could see her bare bottom and more.

He growled, his voice hoarse, "Bad-bad witch."

"Am I bad Mr. Malfoy?" She asked coyly.

His cock was about to burst. He'd recently confessed that he had an erection the night at the MOM, at the Department of Mysteries, and she'd smiled like a fiend and said, "Aha."

He grinned, she was playing with him. He was hard remembering.

'Mr. Malfoy, I hadn't seen you."

What is she doing? He wondered. She lowered her eyes bashfully.

"Ohmygod, you just saw me,…oops that is right. I forgot about a wizards' you-know-what. Is that?" She touched his erection with the fingertip, "for me? Oops, sorry." She jumped when his cock throbbed with her touch.

He grabbed her, tearing her clothes, he was beyond aroused. He looked around and realized that had made it look like the Hogwarts' library.

"What are you doing, someone might come. You are married, and well, you're so big that you might make me scream if you hurt me; careful someone might really come." She stood there half dressed, her scant outfit in tatters.

"You're right, I am really going to come," he had disappeared his clothes." You are a very naughty young lass, and you need to take your medicine," he held his arousal, with his hand, "you naughty and wicked witch, it might hurt." He was being lewd and joining the fun.

"Yes, I am naughty and bad and melting for you, but it is your fault. And I like that kind of hurt, also your fault. You need to marry me because you might have made me pregnant. Uh uh, and you, gods, are you sans clothes? Oh my, I've never seen you naked, that night was dark."

He chuckled, "Dark, eh?" He looked at her with his best evil Death Eater's look, but his eyes were heavy with lust.

"I am not marrying you, little witch, I am married, and you already knew that. You knew that well." He shrugged his shoulder and sat.

"Come here, sit on my lap." He tapped his lap and crooked his finger, beckoning her.

"You mean on your thing," Hermione was giggling.

"Yes, I mean that, if you don't, I guess you won't get your present."

"Okay, it better be something nice. You are very big, and I am a little afraid."

He finally laughed, and she did as well, "I was wondering if I would make you laugh."

He grabbed her, "Your present later? Now sit here, and lower onto me." His body was shuddering.

She straddled him; her knees on the wide chair, and slowly lowered, just a little.

His face was strained with pleasure. "So good, always so good. So tight, my Gryffindor naughty witch, lower, don't be bad, I want you."

She didn't and stopped." I went to the Muggle Healer; we have been married for three months, and now I'm pregnant. And guess, here," she pulled a picture tucked inside her blouse, what remained of it.

"What is this?" Distracted playing with her breasts, now bared, he hadn't been paying attention and hadn't heard a word she had said. His hips were thrusting all while trying to reach her. He wanted in, now.

"Ahem, see here, these are your babies."

His mouth opened, his babies? What had she said? "What are you saying?" He looked confused first and started rambling.

"And how is this possible? Ah, well yes, it could be. If so we cannot be doing this, what if you are more than 10 weeks, and…"

Right away, he placed his hand over her belly, and two small ghostly figures floated; one of them had blue lights around it, the other colorless lights. He held her tight, shaking.

"Our babies, how I love you, I love you; a little witch, a Malfoy witch. Not ever one...she is the first since…not sure."

She froze, love? She wasn't there, not yet. She hadn't thought about love. She had loved once and was afraid to hurt again. Maybe, in a few years, but now?

"Lucius, I care for you a lot, but love, I don't know."

He had stopped moving, just held on to her, rubbing his chin on her head.

"Don't be upset, you should know the truth, I have loved you for years now. We Malfoy only love once. It is because of what we are, I'll explain later. Yes?"

"How about Narcissa?"

"No, I'm sorry about Narcissa, but I wasn't her choice, we were forced to marry. She loved a younger wizard who wasn't acceptable to her parents."

"Ah, Snape."

"No, not him. Not Severus, he loved the Muggle witch and someone else known to you. His heart was taken otherwise."

'Not your confidence to tell,' now he was sure that he could hear Severus' voice. He ignored it.

Now, she was curious. She had her hunter's look.

He caught on quickly, being almost inside her was taxing, scrambling his brains. "Now love me…I must be inside," he bit her shoulder. She noticed his penchant for biting. He always licked her and soothed the pain, it wasn't bad, just rather primitive; he'd always laughed darkly when asked. She swore that he drew blood every time, but was yet to confirm it.

"I want to know first, tell me who was who."

"First loving…then gossip."

He tried to penetrate her. She wrestled him while laughing; the struggle made him want to dominate her; hmm, that was new. He clenched his teeth.

"Bad witch, bad, what is with all this naughtiness? Miss Granger behave, I need you around me, right now; no more games." He held on to her hips looking wild, almost not like Lucius.

She was petulant and pushed his chest and tried to get away, "I said no. I said that I want to know first."

"Bad and naughty petulant witches get punished," he said smacking her bottom, maybe too hard. The smack sounded rather loud.

She looked cross, then she laughed again. He touched her, she was very wet, "Hmm, who'd have guessed? I like that, punish away," she dared him, her face alive with mischief.

"You do? Interesting," he looked at her quizzically, "too bad, even if you do, we cannot, not today because you are pregnant."

"So make me happy and tell me. You must know that being pregnant is difficult, so I need lots of spoiling," she pouted and twisted her lips.

He guffawed, she had never seen him this playful.

"I will tell you, but no more questions, I need you badly." He did, all he wanted was to feel her around his cock, to be deep inside of her.

"I will touch you while you tell me, will do it with my mouth."

His stomach clenched." Okay, do it, but your mouth is so tiny, and I am so big, tsk, tsk that it might hurt your jaw." He still teased her, and both laughed.

She pulled up, and he groaned at losing contact.

She went on her knees on the thick rug in front of him, "I'll take that chance, getting hurt that is. Talk," she lowered her mouth.

Lucius speech was garbled, "Severus loved Lily but also a wizard, gods, yes."

He heard Severus, "You traitor, gossiper," but Lucius was deaf, he had priorities.

She stopped and looked up. "Really, you're teasing…" She licked him.

"No, I am not. The wizard was Sirius Black."

She sat up, "No way."

"Yes, but Sirius was afraid of his family. Poor Severus, he was unlucky in love."

"Sirius wow. And your wife?"

"No questions, do your job, Miss Granger, and be a good witch, and I'll continue; do your homework as promised, chop, chop."

She giggled, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, will do."

"Your friend, the werewolf, Lupin. It was platonic at first, but yes, it was true. She was seven years older, they met before I married her. And before you ask, I offered to set her free, to give her a very generous settlement, but she was a coward. She used to cry for him, rather too often, not a good thing, it was very unpleasant. When he married her niece, it broke her heart, she was forever sad afterward."

Hermione looked dazzled, "Can I tell Harry about Sirius?" Sure, she was asking, but only to be polite, since she was going to tell him anyway.

"No and no, you are my wife, enough said, come here." He moved forwards. "The last story...the evil blond Death Eater fell in love at the trials, maybe before. I cried for days after you were tortured. Narcissa was disgusted. She asked me if you were special, I lied, but she knew me." He sounded wistful.

"She was unfair, and don't be upset, but they were lovers after Lupin married, even before. They never stopped. They had clandestine meetings, often, I knew it, but didn't care. Actually quite often, they had a love nest. It started again when he came back to teach in Hogwarts."

"Not Remus, he was married."

"Sorry, he loved her. She told me they were mates, and well, it was her fault that they weren't together. She was never happy after Lupin was killed and asked me to adopt his son. I refused, it was asking too much. She always withheld her affections afterward."

Hermione started saying something and thought better.

No matter; she took matters on her own hand; she got real close to her sister and saw him daily. She was killed while shopping for the lad. She left all her vault for him, nothing for Draco. She visited Lupin's grave, also daily, I hope that they are together now."

"No, not Remus, not him." she looked sad, but now remembered Andromeda's change in fortune...

"Enough said Miss Granger. Time to pay the evilest of all, or was it the prettiest?" He actually made her squirm, so he grinned and said, "Got ya."

She actually blushed and looked down.

He picked her up, turned over, leaned her against the desk and under him, and was inside in one thrust, an old phantasy. He placed a hand on her belly and one on her hip. He cried, "I love you, I love you!" She gasped when his teeth fixed on her shoulder, hard. His eyes seemed to glow bright yellow all the while...

 _What a night,_ Lucius smile, he was happy.

 **Tragedy - At the Center**

Her friends were upset. He was Lucius, rude, and condescending. He wanted her to be seen right away, but they were asked to wait in a common room with others. He was disliking the Center.

'Why cannot they see you first. I know you funded over half of this place," he was irate when they were asked to wait for their appointment, 10 minutes.

"My healer is with another patient."

"He doesn't need to have other patients. I will make sure of that. Better, after this, Muctis daughter who is a witch's healer will move into the Manor today. In here you are in contact with sick people, which is unacceptable."

She rolled her eyes, but she appeased her Dark wizard, "Fine, but I want to be here when…"

"No, all Malfoy babies are born at the manor."

"They have things, equipment that we don't..."

"I will get them ready for you," he smirked. He looked at Hermione quizzically and winked his eye.

She whispered, "I like when you are a bully Mr. Malfoy; when you want to control me." She smiled knowingly.

"Bad witch," he sat quietly, well knowing where she was going. He was hard as soon as she looked at his groin. "You are incorrigible," he whispered. "I might go berserk and behave most indecently."

Those who saw their intimate gestures sighed. Many thought of them as the most romantic couple ever. When Lucius pulled her hand onto his lap, the onlookers wished for the same. Nobody could believe how happy Lucius looked.

She covered her mouth to control a laugh when he gave her a Malfoy eye.

"Laugh away, you will get what you deserve," he whispered very softly, right by her ear.

The problem started when one of his acquaintances came with his daughter and her husband. The daughter, who would not acknowledge Hermione, had been in a contract with Draco.

'Hello, Edhar, my wife," Lucius stood up.

Edhar Greengrass stood by her and shook her hand. Seeing Lucius made him full of hope for his future. Next, he introduced her to Astoria who, immediately, looked the other way.

"I believe that I just introduced my wife," Lucius repeated, his voice sounded cold and harsh. Others moved away from the waiting area. Lucius robes were billowing, he looked murderous.

He believed that Hermione should be admired and respected by everyone. She now wore his grandmother's ring, never worn by Cissy. He had given it to her last night, it was full of power. It supposed to mark her as the most beloved, and she would be recognized by all those like him.

Astoria tightened her lips and wouldn't answer.

Her husband, a handsome wizard, several years older than her, stood by his wife…but a couple paces away. Not sure what to do since he worked for Lucius.

'We don't associate with her class." Astoria spat out.

Greengrass was caught in the middle and looked at his feet. He was angry with his daughter who was behaving so badly.

Lucius' jaw moved from side to side, and his lip raised on a snarl.

"And what class might that be?"

Hermione's friends were changing their minds about Lucius, Luna who volunteered stood and admired his stand. Others were doing the same.

Heroine whispered, "My love let it go," she had a bad feeling.

But Astoria said, "What a disgrace, you who is respected by all with this mud…"

Lucius pulled his wand that he now kept right at his waist before anyone could do anything.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please come."

She was being called. She looked at Lucius, ready to bolt. But Lucius was way too angry, nobody disrespected his wife who now carried his future; this was unacceptable, a punishable offense. It merited harsh reprisals because nobody called her nasty names… nobody, unless they were ready to suffer the consequences.

"I repeat, I just asked you to greet her, and what kind is she? And did you say mud?"

He was now every inch the feared dark wizard, except that all her friends and many there were admiring him, looking at him with new respect. He looked like an avenging angel, and not a nice one. Currents of dark magic that brought fear and dread, went around him, in a spiral.

Astoria wouldn't back down, "I won't, you know what kind, and you heard right."

"Darling, we'll go in a second, but this doesn't end now, she owes me an answer," he stood his ground.

Hermione looked at Mr. Greengrass in supplication.

Lucius was somber.

Others moved away, "Mrs. Lound you must apologize now. I am running out of patience, in deference to Edhar, I am giving you one last chance. "

Her father and husband moved away from her.

Greengrass was a widower, now dating Muggle witch from America. Lydia had brokered the match, "Astoria, apologize, now!" He ordered his daughter with a firm voice.

Astoria walked to her husband, but he looked the other way. He worked for Malfoy industries. Lucius had arranged the match after Draco left, and gave Lound a large settlement and a promotion, making him quite wealthy; but he was now sorry that he'd married her. Malfoy had helped him after the war and had been a good boss and friend.

Between clenched teeth Lucius said, "Waiting," and pointed the wand, ready to follow thru when he felt a small hand over his.

"Don't do it, we need you," and lower, "I love you so very much and was going to tell you later today, I love you my Lucius, my Mr. Malfoy."

The room spun around him, she loved him, she wasn't sure before and had opted to wait. She loved him, he felt elated, drunk. He kissed her brow and touched her cheek. Then he looked to the offender.

His voice was cold and harsh, "My wife Lady Malfoy is right, why risk my happiness over a piece of ice like you. She is worth 100 of you and even more. You are envious and angry because of what Draco told you. I know." He knew it; Draco had recently told him that he loved Hermione and couldn't marry while he loved another. Draco had told Astoria that his heart belonged to another witch, since ever and forever.

Astoria must have suspect that the witch was Hermione, he wasn't finished, "Keep saying what you wish, poor your husband. Sorry Lound, so sorry I did it. I didn't pay you enough for your sacrifice. Come to see me, I have a good solicitor." By her look, Hermione could tell that Astoria had no idea that Lound had been paid.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we are ready." They were calling her.

"My love, my dear, let's go." Hermione urged him. She wasn't afraid but didn't want the nasty witch to ruin their day. Besides, Hermione had a premonition, so her hand was around her wand. She didn't want her babies to be hurt since she knew how easy it was.

Greengrass left his daughter's side, "I will not lose my ties to the Malfoy industry for you. Nor will I lose a dear friend, one who I grew with; you are on your own. That word should be erased, but I know you and your mind is poisoned. Your sister is right; it is hopeless, and you are lost to me. I am so sorry."

Tears rolled down his cheeks looking at his daughter, to whom he had just said goodbye.

Astoria was livid, "Mudblood, she is a Mudblood, that kind is what I meant." She smiled nastily.

All happened at once. Lucius turned back towards Astoria but shook his head at Hermione's tug. As he was leaving, he saw a shadow with a wand pointing at Hermione. Both Lound and Greengrass saw the same, and both jumped to protect the young Mrs. Malfoy.

Sprays of blood fell everywhere, three bodies lay on the floor.

Astoria looked in shock, "Father, Father, no, not you. This is not the way…"

They had partially intercepted the attack, Lound was inert, part of his shoulder was gone Greengrass appeared to have large holes under his right shoulder. Two wands must have been used, more than one attacker.

Lucius roared like a wounded animal, Luna and other healers ran after the attackers. It was bedlam.

"My love, my Hermione," he screamed. A day of joy had turned into the darkest day of his life.

Lucius held an injured Hermione, yet had enough presence, "Don't let her leave," meaning Astoria, this had been planned, he was sure.

Hermione was hit under her breast, a large gash, her breathing was shallow, the healers ran to put her in stasis. A major artery, they thought by the amounts of blood.

She opened her eyes for what it seemed a few seconds. She stretched her hand, "Mr...Lucius…love…my Luc…," and pulled a little more to touch his face. He felt her fingers trace his lips. " ," Hermione smiled a little, trying to make him smile.

The naughtiness of their last night came to him. He answered softly, "My Naughty beloved."

Hermione's body shuddered once and went limp.

Lucius bellowed; some said as a wounded animal, "If she dies, many will pay."

Those who heard Hermione were drying their tears.

It was evident to them that Hermione loved him. The outrage grew, in hours the incident would be known worldwide. Some of the ones present, ran home to make a Pensive memory.

A couple who had the equivalent of a Muggle cellular (Handy) phone, made photos. They were all over the world in minutes. The tragedy turned Lucius into the tragic hero, and Hermione already called a Princess, was now their uncrowned queen.

The photos and images of the beautiful couple were plastered everywhere. Whoever committed the dark deed, had started a tide, but not in their favor. If the Dark Lord de facto loved the princess of Mudbloods (as some put it), it must be the right thing. Before the day was over, a wave of change was upon everyone. Sadly her prognosis was grim, she was dying.

A/n oh, oh. Lol, I made myself sad.


	7. Draco Arrives

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

Draco Arrives

Lucius stood on guard, Hermione lay there barely holding on. Apparently, it was also a curse, neither of the three victims was waking up. Several hours had passed, and it was dark. Thus far, he had refused to let anyone in other than the healer.

"Father?"

Lucius turned around, Draco his son was there. He wore pale grey robes, hair longer than his and had a small beard. It always surprised seeing how tall and broad he had grown. Draco looked like his grandfather, little left of his Black heritage.

"I thought you could never leave, that is why I always came."

"I couldn't, so I had to make a choice, I chose you. How could I leave you at such time?"

Draco was surprised by his father's warm embrace, even more by his tears, "I love her. So, I love her, and they have killed her. " Lucius cried.

"I know that you love her, you already told me. I am so sorry for what happened. Who are 'they'?" Draco sounded flat.

"Death Eaters, I have been approached for months, even before my Hermione; they want me to lead a movement. Imbeciles, there have been enough deaths. First Severus, you, Narcissa, young lads, and now the only witch I've ever loved." He sat on the bed to hold her lifeless hand, making it clear how tenuous was her hold on life.

"I wanted peace. After Severus, I understood that we are dying as a magical race, and we need fresh blood, Muggles, make us stronger. See Potter, Severus, yes, even Voldemort. We had it all wrong, and there are other benefits." He smiled a little naughty, which made Draco smile; it was fleeting.

"I had plans, but not the same others have. I want a change but no more killing. I had a peaceful plan; even Greyback was on it. Now, my plan is not so peaceful as before; they must pay."

He cried Draco had seen his father cry only a few tears once, "So, she has twins in her sweet belly. Her father is a twin, so is her mother. Our witch was a twin, but her brother was killed in some accident when he was two or so. Apparently, her mother lives with twins brothers." He shook his head,

"Did you know that her mother's sister also died after the war. She was killed by Death Eaters, thinking that she was Hermione's mom."

Draco walked towards Hermione and sat by her side, absently he moved the hair away from her forehead and gently caressed her, with the tips of his fingers. Lucius noticed it, and it made him sadder. Poor his Draco, so much tragedy. All were wrong. So many tears, random thoughts were crossing his mind, he felt dissociated.

"Ah, yes, her parents are coming, what am I going to tell them?".

"What happened, play it by ear, decide what can be said. I am going to find who did this, and when I do and will cut the bastards up piece by piece. But Father, first, we must get you to go home. I'll stay with her." Draco wrinkled his nose, he was going to say he smelled of gore, but instead, the scent brought him peace.

"You need to get out the bloody robes; I'll save them for you. We might need them." Draco looked at his father.

Lucius knew he was right, but he didn't answer. He knew he must look frightful, but her blood on him was bringing him solace.

Draco tried again, "As much as it might make you feel close to her, you must clean with water because you are covered with her blood. It is rather ghoulish." Yes, but her blood was precious; moreover, he understood why his father wanted it all over him.

"No, I cannot leave. If others are bothered by my appearance, they shouldn't look. Looking at it reminds of a fact, they all must pay. I want Astoria dead. She might not remember who ordered her, but I was told she is only sorry about her father. She has zero remorse for her part on this. Does even care about her husband." He remembered how Astoria had treated her.

"Astoria called her a Mudblood, which she," he decided not to say anything else after he saw Draco's face. Draco was in pain.

"You are right, she should die, but it won't end there. Father, you mustn't dwell on any of it. Please go home; the only thing you are doing here is tormenting yourself. Go home and clean up; maybe you can help Weasley, her partner, research, take a few hours. They think it isn't a curse. Instead, it is a combination of hex and a poison that was fired at the same time."

Harry stood by the door. Draco stood and walked next to him, put his hand on Harry's head. Harry was unable to move.

Harry recoiled. "What was that, what did you do? I couldn't block you."

"Are you involved in this?" Draco asked angrily, not answering Harry's questions.

Harry blushed. "No."

"So why all the anger?"

Harry felt the probe, Draco had seen the anger against Lucius for stealing Hermione from him, no way to lie.

"No, I was a fool, just jealous, don't and didn't want this for her, never."

Ron, who was just outside, heard, "You selfish prick, jealous? That she was happy? Did you do say something to endanger her? If you have and I find out I'll kill you, you don't deserve her loyalty. I will say it for everyone to hear, I no longer trust you. Why? Because you have been talking to Ginny."

Harry shook his head, "No, no, I was investigating. I came to tell you; it appears this was indeed planned. Astoria changed her appointment; she wanted to be here." He didn't answer the accusations directly.

"The records were breached, seems as if the attackers already knew about Hermione's pregnancy," Harry added.

"Who knew?"

Lucius answered, "We have known since yesterday, I owl Draco. Hermione was with me, no, wait she went to her office."

Bill was also outside. "She came to tell me; she wanted my family to know. Hermione was delighted and danced in circles like a little witch. She asked me if I would be a godparent, as usual, she was planning. She said that you made her happy. "

His eyes were red, Lucius noticed. It made him realize that he wasn't the only one hurting, others also loved her. Now it was clear that many knew, including those the people in the center.

It meant that the attack had been put together quite fast.

"Potter, do you know her parents?"

"None of us ever did. Why?"

"Nothing, they are coming and wanted to know more about them. You had your chance at her; I suspect you did until the moment she said her vows. She loved you even after...forget it. Be warned; we'll be checking on you." Lucius voiced had a hard edge and was full of threat.

Harry left with Ron, arguing. Bill was doing the same. Many look unhappy with him, interesting, Draco observed.

"Surprising, Weasley grew up. He loves her; it must be hard." Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I am with him, Harry is hiding something, but what? I will find out. Father, I will send clothes, and Mipzy, we'll take care of her. You can rest."

Draco hadn't told his father the entire truth; his order wasn't peaceful. They were trained to spy and kill if necessary and still worked for them.

Whereas he was here because they knew of the new Death Eaters, he had indeed told them that it was over. He wasn't going back. And he would find out what happened here. Whatever was behind it, they need to take corrective measurements. Otherwise, the danger would remain.

"Father, what happened?" Draco asked while touching Hermione's brow with tenderness. His eyes were moist, and Lucius saw it. He wished that she could also love Draco. Maybe their magic, the one he suspected to be a fact, would allow it.

"Astoria insulted her; I think it was all planned. We need to find where Hermione went after she found out that she was pregnant. And check where Astoria went, and who she saw since yesterday." Lucius thought aloud.

"Father, your wife is lovely. She won't die, she just cannot." Draco leaned his head on hers gently. He breathed her in. He hadn't noticed how lovely she smelled, no, that was incorrect, he always had, but he had never been this close.

"Son, you can tell me, you truly love her?"

Draco wouldn't take his eyes away from her; he caressed her cheek with his knuckle, "I have, you need to know the truth. I have loved since the first day she found me hiding. I realized that she was beautiful inside and out. I changed that day, forever."

"That she is, she takes away my darkness. Draco, if the curse is reversible, and she is willing, I want you to be formally married to her as well. We had a few triads in our family."

"I would like that," he wanted to tell his father about his dreams. Of how he smelled of her, of sex, and of the other facts, of the physical telltales, the ones he found whenever he woke up. How was that possible?

When Draco thought of the idea that she could be gone, it made him ill. She was his reason for staying straight. The dreams had brought him even closer to her. Maybe he needed to tell his father later.

He leaned his head on hers, again, and pressed his cheek against hers, ever so slightly. Lucius turned around to dry the tears that kept coming; it hurt too much to see Draco also in pain.

Hours later, they had closed the door to the room; they wanted privacy. Ron was outside with others; his pregnant wife had held him while he sobbed. It was a vigil of mourning.

Draco asked, "May I?" Lucius nodded.

Draco laid his hands on her belly. Like before, when Lucius had done the same thing, the babies floated, and two tiny fetuses showed above her stomach. But this time, the lights around the babies were dimmer.

"The babies, oh, sweet witch, a baby witch, how wonderful, a baby Hermione." Draco's face was tender but soon transformed into anger.

"Father, I will kill who did this, don't try to stop me." He was seeping dark magic; small tornados circled the room.

"No son she'll live, we cannot go to prison. We need to show we do things by the law. Remember, she forgave all my failings. Stop it; we don't need darkness in here."

"Have you told her?"

"I was going to. The scrolls are true, all true; did you know that Hermione's blood, son, her blood brings me peace, completion, if they are all true, we will be one being when we love her."

"If you tell her, then she can never leave us, and she might hate us. Maybe it is best..." Draco was interrupted by one of the cloaked guards who wore Malfoy emblems embroidered on their robes.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have some visitors. They say they are coming to see their daughter; they are wrapped in hooded cloaks and refusing to lower them."

Lucius whispered to Draco, "It makes sense, remember what the healers said."

Draco nodded.

"Let them in," Lucius ordered.

A/N Love this sweet Draco. I guess several people knew about Bella and Arthur. Hmm...How about Harry, what do you all think.


	8. The Visitors

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property**. The AU is also my intellectual property.

A/n a short chapter to keep it alive. There are only one or maybe two chapters left. As I wind down, I'm giving my time to the stories with more following.

 **The Visitors**

"Father, if you tell her what we know, then she can never leave us, and she might hate us."

Someone was at the door, Draco moved away from the bed, reluctantly.

Lucius moved his hand, and the door opened a crack.

"Mr. Malfoy you have some visitors. They are here about your wife." One of the Malfoy guards advised.

"Bring them in." Her parents, he thought.

The visitors entered, two tall males and a small female. They were younger than they expected. A little older than Hermione not by much. The female's face was slender, but she didn't look much like Hermione. They looked at the bed, and the two males made an unpleasant sound.

"How could this happen? This is your fault." The female looked at the two males.

"She wouldn't listen, she wanted this life," one of the males said.

They turned to Lucius.

"Why did you allow this? Your kind came with the mages from the old lands, we know who you are," the trio chuckled. "We left and let her stay. We knew of your feelings for her and allowed her to want you. We thought that you and your powers would guard her, we trusted you."

The Malfoy asked in unison, "Who are you?"

They lowered their cloaks.

"Damn, we thought your kind was a legend," Lucius said.

"No, legends were made about creatures called Fae, we are not that. The Fey were here; they were capricious dark beings. We come from other universes."

"Why did you leave from here? We tried to find you, she needs you because she has lost too much blood. We needed to let you know about her and to ask you to donate your blood," Lucius wanted to know.

"We had to. For an unknown reason, we couldn't hold our human cover. Had we stayed, our parents would be able to find us, so we went on a 'sabbatical.' But the reality is that we have been trying to figure out how to regain our cover, so we can look and feel human."

"We thought that you might be hiding, did you have a twin?"

"My sister, I cannot believe the ones my parents have sent to find us. They tried to kill us several times."

"Why are you here?"

"Here as in this world?"

"Yes."

"Because we don't want to rule, simple, to rule in our world. The price was too high, our daughter." The trio talked one after the other one; it was eerie like they knew what the other would say.

"This world has been forbidden forever. We used to come here, but too many of us abused. We left when our daughter and son were about to be born. We have savage customs, our daughter already had a marriage arrangement, to the sons of a cruel ruler. They would raise her as their own, and we couldn't accept it. So we came over, but they murdered our son before we took this cover." the three of them look forlorn.

"My parents have spies amongst you. They still don't know that the one they seek out is Hermione, our daughter."

"But she is married to me." They ignored Lucius.

"What are you?" Draco asked

"We are who you were a long time ago. Yours and our ancestors came at the same time, all the magical did. Ours is not what you call magic; it is what humans now call technology. Our 'magic' is advanced and uses our innate brain power. The problem came when this world made of us too powerful, we already were so, but human emotions made us even stronger. " One of the males started.

"We were called many names by many; usually the names of beings who were already here. Later on, our elders forbade us to be in this world because many posed as mythical creatures, and some of us made themselves into gods."

Draco and Lucius stared. The trio had pale skin, colorless with a touch of blue, narrow beautiful faces with colorless eyes, only the rim colored, they were rounder and larger than human eyes, their eyebrows were also different, turned upwards spiky. The most significant difference was the small horns, and the hair color, nearly clear, like amber crystal.

Hermione favored the males a little; they also had wild curls. Their ears were pointy, not much. Lucius smiled a little, he often teased her, hers were not as pointy, probably a glamour though, he called her my naughty fairy, and she would laugh.

He couldn't lose her; he was sure that he'd wish to die.

"No, not horns, sensors, like human transmitters,"

Ah…they were reading their minds, Lucius noted.

"These," they touched them, "are not horns, but as we said transmitters and receivers. We 'talk' using them, and when needed weapons, they can transform and be used in lethal ways. We learn how to use them at the academies." Lucius recognized the naughty look she gave her consorts, it was familiar.

"They called us, demons, fey, fairies, elven, sithe, but we are neither. We are nothing known to you; we come from another layer. We helped the newcomers during the exodus. There is none of us left here, unless they are hiding."

Hermione's mother held her hand up, Draco grinned. Granger did that a million times, the same. "Wait."

They took their cloaks and turned around.

"Wow," Draco exclaimed. What they thought to be a cape were folded clear wings half-open.

"You were the same, I think. Albeit I am not sure what happened. Of course, you have your own traits, just not sure if you could fly. Maybe if you relearn the transition." He threw his hands up.

"She will die here. The babies won't let her heal. Let us take her. We will make a deal, we will rule in exchange for a lifetime for her. They will want the promise to be allowed to know your children. You can be granted a long life, longer. We could help."

"If you have those," Draco asked still amazed with the wings, "why is she afraid to fly?"

One of the males snickered, the others followed like naughty children. Lucius could see where her humor came from. "Because she doesn't who she is. Flying on your brooms, not forced, on her own, will trigger her wings to appear, it is an instinct, clever ah?"

"So if we get her up on a broom she will have those." Draco was still dazzled. Lucius sighed, yes Draco was a dog after a bone.

"That is the idea."

Draco tapped his lip; he was already making plans. Lucius could tell.

The parents sat with her; then they put their hands on her body and gasped.

"Who did this? Is worse than we thought, a poison full of darkness, it will kill her. Babies, she has babies? How could you allow it? Bringing her into a public healing center, thus exposing her babies, how could you?"

"I told her this was wrong, I did." Lucius was upset, that was clear to everyone. He should have stopped her. He had told her over and over to go home.

"It was bad enough when we couldn't stop the demented headmaster from taking her. He had some of our blood from long ago, a silly accident, blood was taken and reported to him. He knew that we were different, but couldn't figure out what. We are, mostly, against the dark. Hence her aversion to it. And he used it to reel her in." She shook her head.

"The demented Headmaster saw something special on her. We had no idea that they had been surveying us. He had a tail on us, and when we had an accident, his people stole our blood. We seldom use our powers, not wanting to broadcast, but she had 'episodes' growing up." The trio's sadness made Draco sadder. He wanted her well and happy.

"Anyway, he recognized that she was different. After all the nasty incidents we wanted to go away, but she was set on being a 'witch,'" the trio shook their heads unhappily.

"Oh yes, the Headmaster kept trying to find out what she was, we dampened her powers hoping to trick him."

The mother stood up, right in front of Lucius.

"Then the hideous torture that you two allowed. You," he pointed at Draco, "we understood. You loved her since you saw her, no wonder, your kind always covets us. Later more on that."

Lucius was no longer looking at them; he was looking at Hermione.

"She was promised to 'monsters,' of your kind. They are like you before you mixed with the locals. Your people have a predisposition to the dark. But anyway, you were a child, and a male," the husbands laughed.

"True, we teased her and tormented our wife at our academy. We made her life hell. Young males always behave so, fighting the attraction." They all laughed, a little.

"Yes," she continued, "but you, she pointed at Lucius, "going against her during that scrimmage. And later allowing the torture, while siding with the half-demon, you, we find hard to forgive."

Lucius was crying, the guilt was consuming him, " We talked about it, and recognized that you loved her and had for a while. We saw you as the product of your education, and considering your position and thinking that you two would keep her safe, we allowed it. By the way, we just realized today what you are; which we find ironic."

"We were confused and thought you were like us, so it even makes less sense that you didn't protect her."

"Safe from what? Yes, I've regretted my former actions, I am sorry that I allowed my love to be tortured." Lucius lowered his head, deeply ashamed.

"Safe from both my parents and from those who wished to either kill her or abduct her. We have been 'found,' twice before; the first time our son was murdered; and the second time the would-be assassin, my twin sister, who had been looking for us, was killed by your cohorts believing that she was me." She was angry.

"She was on her way to meet with our child, her intentions are not clear, but likely they weren't good, she was tainted. A dark soul, it happens you know."

She stopped talking and took a deep breath, "We stayed away from your magical world because our parents have our living imprint, but Hermione and her brother were still in my womb when we left."

Her husband continued, "They believed that we would decide to live amongst you, as a way to disguise our powers. Mostly because they thought that we couldn't live without them. Hence we needed to find a way where we wouldn't be so obvious. We know about beacons, and our powers could not be disguised, so we never came close to the magic community, and we toned her powers down."

They, Draco and Lucius understood their logic but didn't like the next words.

"Now that you know, you must let her go with us. If not she will die…"

"She what?" An angry disembodied voice asked.

Three figures materialized. Hermione's parents look terrified.

A/n. If you like it let me hear from you.


	9. Reckonings

Last time we left Lucius and Draco in the Hospital Room. Hermione lay there, dying. Since I am winding down FFiction, I am going to try to give most stories an ending. I need to concentrate in RL.

 **CAUGHT**

"Who, what? She what?" An angry disembodied voice asked as three figures materialized.

They looked like Hermione's maternal grandparents. They were dressed in plain garments worn with several pieces of priceless jewelry. They were warriors judging by all the weapons and their stance. They also wore the wide bracelet that the Grangers did, another weapon.

The Malfoy finally saw the family resemblance, Hermione looked more like her mother's consorts, to the curly hair.

"How did you find us?" Hermione's mother asked, sounding aggressive.

"We'd left 'catchers' at all magical centers in this world. They had your imprints that, somehow, you manage to avoid them, till now. The reason that we can see you now, it is because she is injured, we think ."

Three pairs of eyes fixed on the prone figure.

One of the new coming males spoke first, "Is she dying ?" His hard eyes were fixed on Hermione's mother.

She nodded, her eyes cast down.

"Your ridiculous disguise finally fell, you never asked. You should have known the need to renew them by coming back, the only last for two human decades, or since you are exalted, a bit longer." He came closer to Hermione's mom.

"Why did you expose our rightful precious grandchild? Was it because of your rebellion? How could you, how?" The grandmother spoke, her hair floating.

"You sent assassins to kill us. She is not so precious since the assassins killed her brother." One of Hermione's father confronted them.

"What, is he dead?" The three grandparents cried. "We didn't send anyone to kill you. How could you think that of us?"

"You didn't, so who and why?" 'Jean Granger' asked.

"Enemies, that is who, you here alone and vulnerable, hence, it is your fault not ours." The grandparents were anguished and angry. They looked at their daughter with great disappointment.

It wasn't over yet, two other beings appeared.

Hermione's fathers backed up, a tall couple, dressed in ceremonial robes were looking at them. They were the fathers' parents.

"Our wayward sons, see here. We were just notified, my brother stayed to represent us at a Great Council meeting. All these years, how could you?"

Hermione's parents seemed ashamed of the entire situation.

One of the maternal grandfathers laid his hands on Hermione.

He looked murderous, "She is with child, with children and you allowed this? Why did you expose her to this? Do you hate us so much?" Indigo looking tears rolled down his cheeks.

The twins' parents were crying as well. They were all crying.

One looked at the speechless Malfoy and moved his hand.

"I've never hated you, but you were going to give her to those monsters, to raise her. They were going to take her away from us." Jean pointed an accusatory finger at her parents.

"It was agreed for centuries, since we married. We promised them your first daughter. They didn't want your sister, she had a stain. It meant that she was touched, it is almost unheard of. As for you, well, you were promised by my parents to your consort's-house. It is the tradition. Many want our females because our powers, and the fact that we can clean darkness, heal, and bring peace to troubled worlds. It had to be done. I couldn't get out of it," one of Jean Granger's fathers insisted.

"You are wrong, we could have gotten out of it," his twin, the other of Hermione's grandfathers, interjected. "We married our love because her mother rebelled. I can call her parents, and they will answer; they will agree with me. How soon we forget, at the academy we were in love, and her mother prevailed." He stared his brother and his wife, the maternal grandparents.

He wasn't done, he moved by Jean and held her, she was crying. "My child, I told the two of them that children have the right to decide, and the time for change had arrived. What was good for us wasn't good for our baby now dying. If anyone is at fault are the two of you." He pointed at his brother and their wife.

Lucius and Draco sat frozen. Actually frozen. They had only witnessed a short while. They were frozen when the paternal grandparents arrived.

"Why are they around? Are they the fathers?" Hermione's maternal grandmother asked.

"No the older one is, they don't understand how it works, it must be corrected for the babes to survive." 'Jean Granger,' her daughter answered.

One of the grandfathers guffawed, "Have you seen inside; they are the very monsters you ran away from. They must be the lost ones, how ironic, running to escape them, and they find her. Their dual nature is hidden, probably from them as well. Their brethren have been looking for them, they need their power."

"Yes, we thought they were like us, we were wrong," Hermione's mother sighed.

They all went around Lucius and Draco, "Look they have the marks of the ruling family. Imagine, they are royalty as well. " they looked at each other, "Oh yes, from the same family that she was promised to," they all said in unison, shook their heads, and all chuckled together at the absurdity of it all.

After much discussion, it was agreed that they would take her back and bring her before the humans would notice.

"We will do it with the promise that you three go back to your job."

Sadly there was a problem, they couldn't protect her because of the laws. They could only have a limited number on this realm.

"As for the contract, she is free for now. The intended pair died during one of their bloody wars. Their darkness is destroying them, they need her." The maternal grandmother added.

"How about the others? They were older siblings, maybe something can be done. The new findings would make it palatable. It would be an open door for them to visit, the start of peace. They need to meet our child right away. She and the children will start dispelling their darkness."

"Maybe you did well by coming. I just realized, her union with the terran and conceiving a child has opened the gates. She must be the one. She is the key to the change." The maternal grandmother figured out, because they, the fathers, are part terran. Her babies are as well."

They had an idea how to protect her. They needed the humans to find their true nature. One tapped Lucius head. They found a seed already growing, and he loved her, but the son was cursed. They also saw what they were hiding. The son would need to be fixed. "Who cursed him?"

"It happened during an attack," the one who touched Lucius' head answered.

"One of ours did it? They need to be found out."

The parents decided they would bring a few warriors in disguise, the most loyal. Lucius and Draco could be taught to control their dual natures, and with the dual powers they could help to take care of her. Later, they could maybe bring someone to help with the children, until they were ready for schooling

"I cannot believe how things have gone wrong. We must find who hurt her," the paternal grandmother was concerned. "Someone will try to kill her again. We must make sure that she is safe."

They all dissapeared and took Hermione with them.

By nightfall Hermione awoke. She was pale and weak. Before she woke up the Malfoy were unfrozen. They felt disassociated, not yet realizing the time loss. Lucius seemed a decade younger but nobody seemed to notice; later they found vials to be given those hurt in the attack.

"Who are they?" She pointed at the door.

"No idea," Lucius held her hand.

"So glad that you are back."

Right by the room's door, she counted several tall men, rather fierce looking, all wearing hoods. Hermione counted ten.

One saw her open her eyes, they turned around, they fell on their knee and bowed, lifted their heads, and smiled, they were handsome, beautiful but for their smile of serrated teeth, just like her parents. One by one came by her bed while the other resumed their place, and each laid a hand in her forehead.

She understood somehowthat was like them, she knew each of their names, and accepted their pledge. Lucius and Draco noticed that they were armed to the teeth under their cloaks.

Within hours she understood who her parents were. Neither Lucius nor Draco understood, nevertheless they were happy to have her back, and she basked in their love.

 **Welcome**

"You look so different, " Hermione told Draco who sat by her side while Lucius sat near her head brushing her hair.

Draco held her hand to his cheek, "Do I?"

'"Aha, taller, broader, the longer hair, you look a little fierce, much too warrior like for a monk."

He raised his eyebrow. "Hmm, maybe, but I am not going back. I am staying," he looked at Lucius who was grinning and nodded. "I mean, I am asking if you will consider me into an union, the tree of us, like your parents."

Her smile warmed his heart, he held his breath and held her hand to his lips. She looked back at Lucius who shrugged his shoulder, "Your call Princess, it is your decision. It would please me, it has been done before, between brothers, and on our situation. There can be only one Lady Malfoy; I never told you because Draco was gone. Besides, err, never mind." He stopped when Draco shook his head. He didn't want his curse to be spoken of.

Hermione blushed, happy but she feeling conflicted because her new feelings for Draco.

"We wait to be home, I am just back, but it is a big maybe, almost a yes, but this is not the place."

Draco kissed her hand and smiled, his heart bursting with happiness. The three Malfoy smiled, life was full of possibilities.

 **Traitors**

Adrian Pucey was looking at all the photos taken during the attack. A photo, showed a few walking away from the fallen witch, he saw two healers, two that he recognized. He went to look for Bill Weasley, and to go by Mungo's afterwards.

Harry was livid, he was fighting with Ginny, "You said that they were going to take care of Lucius not of her. The agreement was not killing, but a curse, a short one so I could get her."

She waved her hand dismissively, "You heard what you wanted to hear."

"I was an idiot by looking the other way. How could you have tried to kill her. She was pregnant."

"Like that matter to you, ha. I know, many know how much you cared."

Harry turned green, "You know nothing, besides it is none of your affair. I won't stay quiet."

"I beg to differ, you are in with us. You were recorded with one the Muggle things."

With this, she apparated away before much could be done, leaving him inside a warded room. There were guards on each door; each one wore Death Eater's garbs.

Harry was fuming. He stood in place trying to figure out his next move, feeling bad for the first time ever, when he heard a noise. He looked, Charlie was in a corner, on the floor, he had been beaten badly.

Harry went to help him up. "They used me too. I told them that she was pregnant. I think that I was a fool, I lost her for witches that were nothing compared to her. My parents were right. I heard what you did, and she never stopped loving you. Neither one of us deserves her." Charlie sounded bitter.

Harry nodded; he had never given it much thought, she had made it easy for him. He'd lost her and maybe helped to kill her. He was one selfish damaged person.

"Harry, we need to act. They are gone go into Mungo's, Polyjuiced as a 'healers.'"

"Yes, and we need to come clean. Lucius won't hurt her, he worships her, go figure. We were careless and idiots." Harry was seeing the light. Lucius would kill them, he couldn't blame him. Sending killers after the only one he called his family, ha, some family he was; Sirius would had been greatly disappointed with him.

"Harry, I saw them talking to a wizard who went with Hermione, she rejected him. He will be going to pay his respects, they will try both ways. The wizard is angry, he just doesn't know that he is carrying a deadly poison. He wants to hurt Lucius, and the fool thinks he will have a chance at her. Does it sound familiar?"

Harry harrumphed, "Yes, we are all fools. I know the wizard, he wanted something Hermione is not. It is bad, Lucius will start a war if she dies, it is all my fault. I think Ginny has a piece of Tom inside her. She has grown very powerful, did you know that my scar hurts around her?"

Harry lowered his voice, "I still have couple weapons. She took my wand when I came. Ginny didn't trust me, and she also put hers away. No matter, I have a couple of back-up wands hidden, better than nothing. We leave as soon as they lower their guard, if you watch my back."

 **Mungo's**

A trio waited by the door. They came in and locked the door.

 _Are those my parents?_ Hermine wondered not certain. _They might be_ , she thought. They dressed in plain cloth. Their skin was colorless, they were changed, like the ones outside. She noticed the markings above their right eye, the swords at the daddies' waists, all the plain metal adornments, and other assorted weapons. They had horns? Her fathers wild curly hair seemed alive. Indeed, they had weapons from head to toe.

"Mommy? Where were you? i missed you." Hermione was crying.

"Shh, " her mother held her, "shh, my good child, you almost died, our fault," she put her hand on Hermione's forehead.

At once, Hermione knew. Her parents ruled many worlds, they were needed, it was their way, only four generations of the 'gifted' ones were allowed at the time, and they escaped their responsibility. One that she would have to fulfill one day.

"We promised to go back, but we just found out your birth started to open the gates, nobody knew but the ones who are causing trouble. The moment you conceived, they became wide open. We will use them wisely. For now the, hmm, they are equivalent of knights, they stay here. There is much danger, and you must stay safe. You will change after the babies. Later you can can morph at will.

She turned to Lucius, "Your son is 'cured' but he was cursed by one of ours, meaning there are others like us here. No one of importance, yet they are using you. They might be controlling some of you."

Fenrir was at the door.

"The fathers looked at him, "My, my, you are here as well. It is like we suspected, there is hope. Is there more of you? I hope so. What good news."

Fenrir narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

"You will know later. You are from the blue worlds, the missing ones. Yes, we know what you hide behind. "

"How do you know?" Fenrir was baffled.

"Later, you will be contacted, for now, " she touched him, and Fenrir nodded.

"The Blue worlds are free again, there is much you need to know. We will talk later." They raised their hoods.

"Mom what Blue worlds?"

Her mom said nothing.

The fathers sat by their daughter, both holding hands with her. One with his head on her pillow, the other playing with her hair. It was obvious they loved her.

Fenrir turned to Lucius. "I am here to let you know that we have cornered a group of Death Eaters commanded by Mulciber's son. The Weasley witch was reported to be with them, but she and others are gone. Pucey's son recognized her in a photo leaving the waiting room where your wife was attacked, that was how we found them."

Lucius' head straightened, "I will kill them."

Draco came in, he looked better. "Father, who are you killing?" Lucius appraised him of the latest news.

"No, I will kill them. I will search for the nasty witch. You stay with her." Draco readied to go.

"Nobody is killing anyone. Revenge brings darkness, it is bad for the babies. No wars or Hermione comes with us." Hermione's mother told Draco.

"Take us to the ones you caught," Lucius asked Fenrir.

"They are only some of the ring leaders, they have many waiting for them."

"We will come," Hermione's fathers offered. They wanted to keep an eye on the angry Malfoys. They looked human when they left.

It was a good thing Hermione's mother stayed behind. She sat next to her. She placed her hand above her belly, smiled and told her daughter a secret, one that made her very happy.

a/n. One chapter left. As stated, the stories with less support will end quicker. Only one of me, sorry. Hint: let your voices be heard. i listen.


	10. The End - part 1-2

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux-**

A/n we reach the end of the line. The last chapter in two parts. It was already too long. I have another shorter Father and son, but much lighter than this. Will come next. Let me know if you liked it,.

 **The end- Part 1**

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Yes, I am. About both, ond of the children is the one you have cried for, you called him Professor Snape, in his new life he is very happy. Most of us are evolved forms of those who walked this world, he is getting a second chance. It is the same for your other babe, in this case is a chance to try again. It will become clearer later on. This is only for your knowledge, you understand."

"I do, thanks for telling me. I will love and care for my babies as you loved me and cared for me." They held each other while her mother rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I love you and the daddies so very much, it is the best thing ever, a wish come true, to have you back."

 **At the MoM**

The Kingsley was at Harry's office, he appeared agitated, "I have heard several reports. The former Death Eaters led by Lucius, are planning to take over. I have also received a scroll, here. It is from an obscure Death Eater, he offers his assistance. Frankly we might need it since over three-quarters of the Aurors have defected. Can you believe the traitors?"

Before Harry could answer, three questions Weasley came in. Charlie had Owl them, regretful of his involvement in the plot to get rid of Lucius.

Harry knew what he should do since he has nearly caused her death .

"Because of me, she nearly lost her life. I could side with you, but I have been told Hermione is surrounded by obscure magical beings, and they appear to have powers beyond ours. I listened to your bad advice. What did you say? I remember, to live it up and have fun with all the lovelies that she would keep. I have also watched you and the Mom squandered and steal. How can I stand by you?"

Percival added, "I saw it, hidden behind the 'light,' you and other have abused all of us. You have kept many prisoners to steal their vaults and properties. You have pocketed donated Galleons meant to help all those affected by the war."

Harry looked at Kingsley, "So you see, I am afraid that you are on your own." Harry stood up to leave, and at the same time Kingsley called the Aurors posted out his office. "Stop him, they are traitors,"

To Kingsley's surprise the wands were pointed at him.

Harry turned around, "Take him and lock him up, he is about to start a war. I will come clean, my idiocy has come at a very high price. I will write my. resignation."

Kingsley roared, "No, this will not end, I am sure some will fight, you and the rest were bought by Lucius, including the best witch."

"Who was bought by me?" Lucius was there with two hooded males. Their curly hair was visible. Harry recognized the wild curls, were they 'the daddies? He had seen pictures of her beautiful parents often enough.

"Everyone, the Weasley, probably Harry, and it would be safe to say, your bride. Even she had a price." Kingsley gritted his teeth, he wasn't backing away from his stand.

"Say one more thing about our child, and you will pray for death." The cloaked males said it in unison. They uncovered their heads revealing wild curls. "She has no need for his money, you are a foolish man. You should thank your good luck that you are still alive."

Harry could see that they wanted to kill him, they were tall, lithe, supple and graceful. He got it, Hermione was a petite female version of her father's. He had been an idiot, he had lost his chance to belong to her family.

One father pointed a finger and Kingsley's body was stuck to the ceiling, looking down. He couldn't was smiling looking at Kingsley stuck like a bug.

Lucius looked up, "Kingsley, you are wrong. I could have started a war since years ago, but wanted to give the administration a chance. ' is right, all the gold deposited to take care of those hurt by my actions was never disbursed. And that is just the tip of the iceberg. It is time for a change, but I won't be the only one judging. Everyone in the administration will be evaluated, for now Percival will help me and later my wife, son, and a few others will help reorganize our government. As for Potter, he needs to stay, we will talk, everyone makes mistakes."

Fenrir came in, "We caught other of the ones try to stir trouble. One said that Kingsley has been talking to them. Where is he?" He saw others looking at the ceiling and laughed, "Too bad there are no giant spiders around here. That would be one fat tasty bug."

 **At the hospital**

Viktor and his parents came in to offer their respects to Lucius, and to offer their country allegiance. They wanted Lucius to consider a council to oversee all magical beings.

He now had a new awareness, something Hermione's relatives had activated on him, when he looked at the Krum family, Lucius laughed, they are monsters or aliens, he thought, we are everywhere. No wonder Viktor wanted her. He noticed they wer treating him as their ruler, it seemed clear to them.

Later at his home, others visitorsd - otherworldly - came to his home. They didn't Floo, or announced their visit, they just appeared in the middle of the room where Hermione rested.

Although, she was better, she wasn't well. The babies were still in distress. Regardless, they were all happy to be home. They were on a large chais-longue, Draco sat by her feet, rubbing them; Lucius sat by her head, his lap full of pillows so she could lay on them.

The tall broad beings, with their heads covered, stood looking at them.

The cairn broke in a series of loud barks and growls moving towards them and retreating just as quickly. Next, they heard a deep guffaw. One of the beings picked up the youngest, Ebanizer, "What are you, small warrior, I am duly scared?"

The Cairn must have liked the whoever with the large clawed hand of grayish color, because he jumped to lick his face.

Both Malfoy recognized the hand. They had also seen pictures of similar cloaks, but the soft boots, arches and other assorted weapons said they were from some strange place.

"May I take this? With me? My sons and grandchildren will like him, he will be treated right, we can pay for him."

Hermione came alive, "That is not a thing, leave my baby alone," her hand called the dog, and to her surprise it floated towards her.

Her powers had been released by her parents, and she just realized it. Contraire to her command, her "baby" ran back to the stranger to lick him some more, his tail wagged while making happy noises. The tall being laughed with joy, Ebanizer brother stood by her, looking at his disobedient sibling.

"Can you get me some like them?"'

Lucius answered, "How many, two, three?"

"Well, perhaps 30 or 40 to start? Our sons and families will all want them; their friends will too."

The Malfoy looked at each other smiling, what a request.

Ebanister' s brother, Pip, decided to join the fun and ran to the ones calling him. The Malfoy sat down to look at the strangers holding the dogs dwarfed on their big hands. They all wanted to hold them and passed them around laughing. The strangers heads felt lighter, like a big weight had been lifted.

"What are they? They have strong healing powers, I have not felt this glad since was a young one."

Lucius and Draco smirked, Hermione was tapping her foot, she kept clicking her tongue softly, calling them back, to no avail, her dogs wouldn't obey. They were giving them something out their pockets. She didn't like anyone feeding her pooches. She was curt when she asked, "Who are you and how you got here?

The phonetically correct voice but with a flat accent started to answer, as he walked to Lucius. Before Lucius could react, he was by him in less than a second, reached and touched Lucius above his eyebrow. Draco an Hermione saw the round colored raised mark appear.

The ones behind him saw it as well.

"One of our house, lost ones from our house, all is well, the contract is fulfilled, where is your brother? You have other relatives? The lost ones are a great loss, we want you back, when we fight we all are one mind, and without your house we are incomplete. We have lost much to the dark hordes because of your loss." He was matter of fact.

"Brother? I don't have any, " Lucius wondered where this was going, and he wasn't alone.

"Ah, he is the other,"he pointed to Draco. "Why do you look older?"

"I am his father." Lucius answered.

"I see, your bodies will become compatible. You will become more our normal selfs, our bodies barely age once we reach full development. Your son will be her other. You will be one being when with her."

"Her other what?" Hermione asked.

"Your other spouse. If he doesn't meet your approval, I have a young son."

Hermione could now see the face, and wasn't sure this was a good idea, he wasn't ugly, but the large eyes were bright yellow, inhuman. The skin light grey. They had short sharp horns, and strange long silver- white hair, long fangs, and the lips dark purple. Their bone structure was perfect, an alien beauty, too alien.

Hmmm, she looked analytically, _they look like Lucius and Draco. Okay, he is not a monster, probably hot looking in his world_. Wait, those teeth,…the bites. She whispered a little too loud in sudden realization, "The bites," she looked intently at Lucius who looked up the other way. She could hear the low snickers. _Oh, god, the sneaky dirty blond rat._ He had been biting her for real.

"You need to bond with him." He pointed at Draco, "Not yet, but within a couple days. You have to for the babies. With her blood you two can produce the right energy to merge and feed it back to the children."

Draco's heart speeded but didn't dare to look at her.

"With my blood, what does he mean?" She suspected biting her and drinking her blood. It would seem that nobody had answers for her. Not that she needed them, how could he?

"When she is ready to birth we will be back. She'll need one of our medicine elders; the mixed children must be treated to survive. A young healer will arrive later today to watch over you. We have been waiting for a long time for a child with one of you. Her healing will bring the peace when she is stronger." He looked at Lucius with pride.

Then, he turned towards Hermione. "Too bad that my brothers died Hermione; they would have made you happy, surely with one so beautiful." He grinned, and all Hermione could see were his teeth and fangs. Lucius was still avoiding eye contact.

"We have much to discuss, he told Lucius, "later, for now they will stay, He indicated to six of the ones with him, don't worry, we know to morph just like you. They will teach you to control the duality."

 _Oh dear, he looks like them, I hope that I am wrong_. She missed some of the words. He was still talking.

"I need to talk to your elders, they must come back with us. Where are they? The ones that lost the ability to transform, must leave to the later realms, you lose too much knowledge when you stay isolated. Must be lonely, I understand humans, untreated, they live short lives. How many are they, 200 or more? We can use the younger ones, the ones less than 300 or 400 hundred in your numbers, what a gift."

Lucius and Draco answered with great alacrity, "Yes, they are in the island."

"What elders, what island. What morphing?" Hermione was getting annoyed.

Hermione kept asking, but nobody had answers for her. Thus far, she was married to a flesh eater, whose teeth rivaled a tigers, and there might be two hundred or more Malfoy? This wasn't real.

"It is enough, we must go, we were notified, and we are happy the portals opened, but can only have a few of us here each time. But first."

He put the hand over her belly, they all saw the small embryos, the babies were still challenged but alive.

All the newcomers made admiring and joyful sounds. "A female, one of ours. And a mixed one, after so so long, the first of your kind. They all went down in two knees with the foreheads pointing to the ground, honoring either the child or the mother.

He talked to Hermione with reverence.

"Later, you will come with the children. You will often come during their lives. Your presence will be expected; you have given us the greatest gift because your daughter will make females. She will be honored, as you will be honored, by all. Maybe you will gift us with more children. Your son, he might father females if he marries one of you, our Lady. Females of your kind will bring peace an happiness dispelling the darkness. To us, you are our Lady, there is no word in your vocabulary. Means the most honored one. We will coming often to see you, and several will be here for the birth."

Then several boxes appeared by Hermione. They opened revealing gifts for the honored mother. One, he placed around her neck, a large medallion. It disappeared at once. "It is for protection, it will create a temporary shield if under attack."

She giggled norticing that she was covered with adornments. At this, over half were gone, but the six who lowered their hoods. They looked like relatives of Lucius, with hair steel gray. They bowed their heads and left to join the guards left by her grandparents.

"What is going on here?" Hermione demanded, she was less than happy, "Wait where are my babies, they took them." She looked ready to scream. "Enanizer, Pip!"

The babies were being held by the ones that stayed. They were in love with them, probably the attention and whatever they were feeding them. She heard them yapping; Hermione harrumphed. Now she was forceful, "Quit ignoring me, I want to know."

"Later darling, later." Lucius answered, like in twenty years, how to explain? Draco was laying low and just rubbed her feet, hoping to be ignored.

Antoine and his family were announced before Hermione would insist. Henri had not come. Lucius relaxed. Antoine was excited, "A miracle, Henri's wife was alive. An ex-lover had glamoured a dead witch to look like Henri's wife. He also wanted her, but she managed to escape after being abducted for two years. Funny, did you know he was coming to claim the Malfoy law."

Lucius wasn't surprised, he saw his in-laws' hands helping. Bless them, Hermione would have declared war.

"What law, what is going on, I must know." Hermione's hair was flying.

All three wizards were quiet, Antoine knowing better, said nothing.

"Darling, I will explain later, don't be upset, it is bad for the babies."

She realized that he wouldn't explain until he was ready, and let it go, for the babies. She mumbled, "Blond rats." Lucius cringed.

A few days later, after Lucius had locked himself with the new guards, he sat her on his lap, and Draco stood a safe distance away.

"I didn't mean to deceive you, Draco and I didn't know much, we though one day we woke up changed, my grandfather was 80 when it happened, my father 65. Some of the other things, we thought that they were made up."

He told her about the old books, he had a couple to show her. His people had come with others long ago. Yes, they looked like the visitors although not as tall, not in his human form. The visitors were nearly eight feet tall. At the start they could change at will…

"But when we are 60 to 80, the non-human side becomes predominant, so we need to force the human side by morphing. During the great wars the knowledge was lost, and we live for hundreds of years. So imagine when the Malfoy turned, they had to stage their deaths. That was the reason they had to leave and go to the islands. They live on our islands, there are very few Malfoy females, so it is lonely for them. But don't worry, they are teaching us how to morph."

"Not around me, I like how you look. Of course if you can bear my other self, I guess I will need to learn."

They laughed. "We will spare you, but as far as I am concerned I want to see your other self. I want to see you flying." Draco was still stuck on the flying. "I cannot wait."

Lucius shook his head, Draco the assasin monk—of course he knew about the sect—was also immature and also a royal pain at times.

"What is with the blood business?" She narrowed her eyes, looking at Lucius, "You bit me without asking me, that is rude and unconscionable."

"Darling, would you have allowed me if I had asked?" Lucius decided to face her.

"Probably not, it hurt."

"It wasn't premeditated, you looked, hmm, delicious." He grinned, "Besides, I have learned that it is beneficial to both, it dispels the darkness inside of me; in turn, I feed back good energy into our babies, making them stronger, the curse nearly killed them."

"You were right, you didn't want me to go into the center." Hermione apologized.

"Mimi," Draco sat next to her, holding her shoulder, "They caught the Austrian wizard you dated carrying a deadly poison, he swore he didn't know, they used him."

"Lucius, have him released, Ginny and whoever have manipulated many. She needs to be caught along with the ringleader." Hermione sighed.

Lucius was pensive, "Will do my dear. I have a confession, I miss hearing Severus, I used to hear his voice, even feel him, I guess he is now at rest."

Hermione looked at him with compassion, "Maybe he is closer than you think," now for a tiny clue, "some Muggle cultures believe in souls coming back, for a second go around. Do you know that I think one of the babies is Severus?"

Lucius' eyes showed that he believed her, "That could be true, I stopped hearing him around the time. Wouldn't that be wonderful if it were true?"

Draco saw something on Hermione that made him wonder, "I think you know something."

"Maybe, I still hate the biting, it sounds savage, and it hurts."

"And if it didn't?"

"We will see, okay, perhaps if you can find the way that it won't hurt."

"So how about," Draco went on his knees, "will you marry me as well, I have loved you forever."

Lucius and Draco looked at her expectantly, the guards were all very quiet.

"I grew up with two fathers, and I was a happy child. Who could better than two Malfoy daddies? Yes, I will also marry you. Many. witches will be angry that I took the two of you. Oh well, let them. But you know I am still not well. Should we wait?"

"No we shouldn't, this Saturday," Lucius couldn't be happier, Molly still had the items for the party two weeks before. "We will even have a party."

"In such short notice?" Hermione asked him, "there isn't time."

"I will be back in a few hours, I need to make a few arrangements," Lucius wanted to get Molly going, it would keep her mind busy. Poor mother with a daughter gone bad. He also wanted to give Draco a time alone with her.

Draco hadn't stopped smiling, she was looking at him intently. "You said that you loved me forever?"

"You are right, I said that," he sat next to her, took her hand, and held it close to his face, his heart was about to explode. "It started since ever, I fought my feelings to no avail, tried other witches but it was you who I wanted. So I decided to go away, if I couldn't be with you I'd rather have no one. Many of the monks have similar stories." He kissed her wrist with his eyes closed.

"Why didn't you say something?" She had liked him as well, after the war he was no longer the brat he used to be.

"You were always with somebody else, besides my mother was killed, but she was already dying, a magical virus, and I thought my father would be very upset. Little did I know he was feeling the same."

"He told me," Hermione's voice was but a whisper.

He came closer, wrapped his arm around her, "I am dying from wanting to kiss you."

"Yes," was her answer.

a/n hmm. A biting Lucius, a biter...poor witch...forget it, one should be so lucky!


	11. The End -Part 2-2

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

 **The End-Part Two of Two**

Draco came closer and wrapped his arm around Hermione, "I am dying of wanting to kiss you."

"Yes," was her answer

He smiled, took her chin and lowered his face. Minutes earlier she still felt poorly, but all of a sudden she felt better. She lifted her face.

He rubbed his lips against hers, he was afraid that he wouldn't stop at a kiss. "I love you," he said against her lips. She didn't answer, but she felt the same way. Her heart felt as if she had found a missing piece.

The soft caress turned into a passionate kiss. The second their tongues touched, his body shuddered in anticipation. Whereas this was the first time she kissed him, he'd shared the experience with Lucius that hadn't been less real, although this time it was his body in charge.

Lucius had already entered the Flo when Draco held Hermione and started kissing her. He made a supreme effort to cut the link, by the time he arrived at Molly he had been able to block it. So if he felt their kiss, had Draco shared his times with Hermione? He wasn't mad. Instead, he grinned, the idea of sharing, and if in close proximity, both merged into one body? Maybe that was not for real, but symbolic, nevertheless he was anxious to find out.

He was at Molly's "So good to see you. You look well." Molly greeted him.

She looked sad, "I am so sorry that my daughter has done so much harm."

"It was her, not you, I need your help."

Molly hugged him, her eyes were wet. "You are a good friend, thanks. Our dear witch couldn't have found anyone better."

They sat to plan.

Back in the Manor- the kiss was gathering force. Both were making small sounds, his tongue chased hers, they mouth moved restless, as if he couldn't have enough. He wanted her, badly. How he wishe, if only she weren't so weak.

She couldn't figure out, but Draco's kiss felt familiar. On her own, she sat on his lap, straddling him. He smiled, "Yes, oh, yes." He groaned when he felt her right over his aroused cock. He couldn't kiss her any more, no, he needed to calm down, so he just held her mouth over hers.

The memories of all the shared experiences loaded at once. He knew how she tasted, how she felt. And he wasn't going to be able to stop. He remembered the healers, she needed to rest.

"My love, no," he moved his face, "You haven't been well. Let's wait a few more days."

She smiled, "Why? We are engaged." She bit his ear and licked his cheek.

He shuddered, his breath hitched loudly. "Bad witch," he wanted to calm down, and she was making it impossible. Moving right over his aroused sex, he gritted his teeth, he was about to come. His hips moved with hers for a second. "If you do just a little more, it will be all over. A sad way for a first real time."

"What do you mean?" She stopped, all alert.

"Me and my big mouth. I'll say it, Father doesn't really know, we haven't discussed it yet."

He explained, and she turned bright red. "So as it happened more and more," he wiggled his eyebrows, "and seeing the telltale signs of love making, I knew it. My body had your scent all over mine," his smile was wicked, "no that I had any objections. Why should I? My hand smelled glorious, my fingers smelled the best, not to say your taste on my tongue, the best dessert ever. One of my favorites was during the bath," he took one of her fingers into his mouth.

His head went back, "I still feel your lips around here," he pulled her hand over his hardcock, just a brief touch before he moved her hand away.

"My sweet witch, we better stop while I still can, " he grinned, but his breath was coming out in spurts.

Her cheeks felt on fire. He was one naughty wizard, not like his dad, she could tell; Draco didn't have an ounce of shyness.

He lowered his voice, "The other monks in my dormitory, had visit the nunnery quite often. Poor monks, the room reeked of sex and a delightful witch. It became a mystery. I had to clean myself before someone figured I was the one."

"Oh," she knew that he was seeing how far he could get, but wait, "did you go the nunnery?" She was jealous, he had been unfaithful in a way. She hoped he hadn't gone because she wasn't going to like it.

He kissed her forehead, "How could I? I loved you all along. I gave up on witches long before; it felt wrong when the others witches weren't you. I longed for you, for your touch. Then after that awful day when Mother died…" he was no longer smiling, bad memories assaulted him. His expression changed, the past sorrows took a hold of him.

She felt his pain as if it were hers. "All is behind, don't be sad." She touched his forehead, wishing him well and his pain would be gone. Both saw her hand glow and a small ball of what seemed fire, shot out her palm, into his forehead.

She moved away, she worried when he screamed. His body was encased inside of an apparent ball of fire suspended on the air. The guards rushed in, all twelve of them, they'd come to check why the screaming and saw him right before he fell back grabbing his head, still screaming.

"Draco what's wrong, I only touched you. Say something."

Draco's eyeballs went behind his lids, only the white showed. It took less than 60 seconds before a strangely shaped dark cloud separated from him, as if it had been a blanket; in an instant it faded out. Next to Draco, they saw a large pile of simple dust, not magical, nothing but dust.

"I feel as if I were walking on a cloud; I cannot remember ever feeling this well, what did you do?" he stood up, held her trembling body, kissed her cheek, and just held on to her. His face was serene and happy.

Her guards, all fell on one knee to pay their respects. She was her parents' daughter, one destined to rule one day. They had witnessed a demonstration of her abilities, the power to heal broken minds, to take away the need to give in to the darkness.

The ones that looked like Malfoys asked her to do the same for them, "My Lady, we had read about one like you. But not about this, please help us." The one who seemed to be the leader asked her.

"Do what? I don't know how I did it. I just wished him well, not to be sad and in pain."

"Do the same to me, please." One came by her, went on his knee and bent his neck. Hermione hesitate, what if she hurt him. She looked at Draco for guidance, "Do it, in only hurts for a short while."

Hermione nodded and placed the hand on the guard's forehead. Every one saw a repeat of Draco's. Intense pain seized him, and for a few seconds Hermione saw his true form. She was starting to see past the alien appearance, noticing their perfection and beauty.

The guard appeared in a trance, "My Lady we are all lucky to have you, I pledge my life to your service. I feel happy, the sadness and anger I felt for so long, are all gone."

She repeated the same with the other five. The dust piles just faded out, and without her knowledge, her newly found ability was now known by many, far away. The guards transmitted the healing scene to their respective people.

Her newly found abilities, were partly related to the babies she carried; her innate power to dispel darkness, was increased by them. However, her own gifts grew with every healing. As for Hermione, she felt stronger.

Soon the guards would rotate, to include the most powerful of Lucius otherworldly relatives, she would get to meet many Malfoys long thought dead, but for now she was happy to have helped. She would do this many times during her lifetime. Later, she repeated the same with Lucius, who cried for all his old sins and crimes, although he felt better he realized the magnitude of his wrongdoings.

"Don't be sad that was long ago. How were you to know he would feed people to Nagini? You have changed a lot, let it go, enjoy your new found peace."

In her womb, the child who used to be Severus, was healthier and happy. He had helped Lucius to find his way; in return he wanted was given, as promised, a second chance. He knew that one day, he would remember his past life but it would no longer hurt.

 **Draco and Hermione**

She was feeling well, the night before Draco had come to join their bed. Actually he didn't remember how he got there. "What am I doing here, not that I am upset."

Lucius observed, "Have you already forgotten you sleep walk? Once we found you sleeping by the pond."

"Well so where is our bride?"

"She is with her mother and Molly, the wedding is in 1 ½ hours; it is past 10:00. "

At this he panicked, "I won't have time to get ready."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What do you need to do? You have a magic wand, don't you?"

"My beard, I do it by hand. Must do my prayers, and other things. "

Lucius pointed his hand and gave him a perfect trim. Draco grinned, "Thanks, see you."

Lucius felt extremely happy. He had his son back, the three of them would spend their lives together; he pretended to be annoyed with Draco, but the opposite was true, his son was back from the place where he had been lost. Life was close to perfection.

Hermione's dress was like nothing anyone had seen before. The extraordinary gown made of a cloth that seemed to be alive, was a gift from the Malfoy's relatives.

She looked regal and lovely. Both Malfoy wanted her to leave her hair curly and down. Since her hair was quite long, she wasn't keen on the idea; but after much coaxing, she let it down. Fleur fixed her hair with tiny pearls and small orange blossoms. When she looked in the mirror, she had to agree with her loves, the hair went with the fairy princess dress.

As a concession to her grandmother's, she wore a tiara. They wanted her to wear symbols of her station. So, she did; the tiara was made of carved stones from both realms.

As all other Malfoy marriages before theirs, the ceremony was held by an old stone altar. Hermione knew that a few guests would be present, but wasn't ready for the large crowd, nor was she aware of the magnificent celebration organized by Molly.

Her family, all dressed like Muggles, and Lucius far away relatives were dressed a la-Lucius. Not but a few of the guests knew or would know about Hermione's true nature, it was safer that way.

This time, her fathers gave her to Draco and Lucius, it was a highly emotional moment.

Harry was looking at the witch he loved, remembering the day he gave her to Lucius and knew for certain that she was out of his reach forever.

Ron was happy to see her alive and better. He no longer hurt, Hermione had hugged him and touched his face two days before. "My good friend, may you be happy, and may we stay friends forever. Take care of Ermi and the new babe, my niece and nephew."

Ron's eyes filled with tears and as they fell, the ache went away. Ron realized that Hermione had taken the pain away, and he loved her more; he couldn't say he loved her like a sister, but it not longer hurt. "Always, I'll never stop. Count on me, forever."

As for a honeymoon, it had to wait, as ordered by the healers.

 **Forgiveness**

The new order was established, within a week after their wedding, Lucius was declared the new ruler, no more Minister of Magic. Not for now. Instead of him ruling alone, Hermione, Draco, and nine others.

They formed a council, four were picked by Lucius, who brought Fenrir to represent all those with dual natures. Five were chosen by Hermione.

The new laws were established, there was no longer a distinction on magical beings; all unions of the former purebloods could be contested by either. Marriages between purebloods were discouraged, but not prohibited; not everyone had a bad marriage, besides many of the wives were willing to learn new ways.

The search for Ginny and the missing ones continued without success. The security was always in place, this day, two weeks after the wedding, the council was meeting. After the Malfoy Apparated with their guards, the meeting room went dark.

A wall was formed around Hermione, who pushed her way. She wasn't afraid, so when she was blocked, she wished that she could really have wings. Next thing she was floating. From her vantage point she saw several small animals coming out crevices on the wall.

She pointed her wand and her hand, sending a net over them. She trapped several of them but a few just vanished. Finally, the room was lighted.

"Father, what happened, Hermione is gone." Draco panicked.

She sat over a beam to watch the entire room mobilizing in alarm, snickering like a naughty child. Her fear of heights was gone.

Harry came in with the Aurors. "There," Bill pointed at the net. Under it, there were seven cloaked figures, with Death Eater masks.

Fenrir was grinning angering Lucius. "She is gone, and you are smiling."

"I am surprised you cannot sense her. Seemingly she is undetectable, but I can smell her, look up."

He heard a chuckle and everyone looked up. "How did you get up there?"

Draco grinned, "And I missed the first time."

Lucius could hear several snickers around the room. All those who knew about her ability to fly were laughing. She just descended using her magic wand.

None of the ones caught were either Ginny or their leader. Unfortunately, they missed that one of the prisoners, a witch, had a wand. The witch moved fast, she retrieved her wand and fired a curse to kill Hermione. Bill saw it and deflected the curse. that woas absorbed by the protective wall inside the room.

Hermione went to Bill. She hugged him, "You are always my friend," she touched his scars, to see if she could dispel human curses and darkness. Ron was the first to talk, "Your scars…" he stopped when he saw a small cloud emerge from Bill and change to dust. His curse was gone along with the scars, he would soon find out.

Lucius ordered the door closed. The prisoners had seen the 'healing.' This couldn't be allowed. His worries were unfounded since one of the guards, had already erased the event's memory from all those he deemed a risk, or from nearly everyone.

Harry had seen it, he went to Hermione, "All this is my fault, I brought them into your life," he lowered his head, "forgive me, I need your pardon."

Ron's arms were crossed, he stood straight, his face was made out of stone; Draco was the same, neither felt a smidgen of compassion. Ron's former affection for Harry was nearly gone. He couldn't forget how he had cried non-stop when Hermione was dying. His wife would hold him and console him. The pain was too fresh.

Ron's wife knew how he felt; she understood that Ron would always be a good loving husband, and that was enough for her, she married him knowing it and could live with it. She was very happy, he was a good wizard. Though, regardless of Ron's future feelings for Harry, she and many others would always hold Harry at an arm's length.

"Mimi, you don't have to, " Ron's voice was the coldest Hermione had ever heard.

Draco nodded, he agreed. "He doesn't deserve it," he ascertained.

Ron gave up his beloved Hermione because Harry asked him to do it. All for nothing since Harry wasted his friend's sacrifice, and if that weren't enough, Harry had facilitated an attack that nearly killed her.

"Ron, my dear friend, we all need to heal. There has been too much sorrow," Hermione came by Ron and held his hand, he didn't care who saw it, his eyes filled with tears of mourning for all the pain and damage resulting from Harry's thoughtless actions. It didn't last the warmth coming out Hermione's hand ran through him, and he remembered all their great adventures and their years together. Ron nodded, so Hermione turned and touched Harry's forehead.

At once, the scar fell from his forehead, when it hit the ground it took the shape of a small snake. As before, it turned into dust along with the cloud emerging from Harry. Hermione had healed his broken mind.

But no all was good, it seems healing had also a price when it was personal. She remembered his betrayal. The one that she had willed away years before because it hurt.

 _She had come to look for him, to tell him that she was pregnant. She had gone with Fleur thinking he would be happy. Harry already knew of her pregnancy, a friend of his had told him that she had been at the Healer._

 _"Harry where are you?" She walked to his room and opened the door. He had called Ginny, wanting to be caught shagging her._

 _Hermione stood frozen, "Why, what are you doing?" too bad she blurted out in front of Ginny, "I was coming to tell you that I might be pregnant." He point blank told her, "So? You don't own me." He was not ready to commit, it was a selfish act. The coward he was, he wanted her to break up with him. At the end, she lost the baby._

The wizards who loved her saw her sad face, they knew that she was aching, and admired her sense of fairness when she told Harry, "I remember that day, but I still forgive you."

Hermione was ill for a few days afterwards. When the mourning was over, she allowed the self-healing that she had denied herself by blocking the past. Her pain made many angry with Harry, but she asked them to let it go. Although they tried for her sake, none of them would ever trust Harry completely.

Draco noted something, Hermione's hand had neither glowed with Bill or Harry, nor had it caused great pain, he wondered why? Not that it mattered, the results were about the same.

 **Days Later**

She sat between Draco and Lucius, "I understand that having a child with someone who feels trapped is not a good idea. It no longer hurts. Luckily, I have the two of you, and my babies are loved and welcome by everyone that matters."

She smiled remembering what her mother told her about her other baby, " The child was here before, I mean in your womb; the babe is here again. "Yes my loves, this time, my babies have two daddies who already love them."

"I hope that you will be well soon, I cannot wait. Seeing you up there, is making the wait difficult, I hope you improve quickly, " Draco sighed.

"Yup, all that wizards want is one thing…it is good, I want the same." Hermione looked at him with a half smile. She couldn't wait until her Healer told her all was in order.

Lucius harrumphed and reached behind Hermione, to smack Draco, "You need to be patient, she has gone through a lot." Easy to say but he was rather anxious himself.

At first Draco looked puzzled, until he guffawed, "You two have filthy minds, I meant, I cannot wait to go flying with you. I want to race you to see who is faster."

"Draco, that too, give it a rest, she will not be racing any time soon; you must ask the Healer when she will be able to race with you. You are like Ebanizer when he is after a bone. Let it go, grow up." Lucius admonished him.

"Says who?" Hermione who really felt better, jumped from the large chaise-longue, "You are on." Her wings were in full display. "Outside in two minutes, get your broom."

Draco jumped, he had a grin from ear to ear. "My love, I'll be there in ten, I need to get my broom. Be ready to lose to the fastest broom ever."

"You should be the one preparing for the great humiliation." She answered his taunt.

Neither was listening to Lucius, both were ahead of him, laughing like naughty children.

The guards were chuckling and following the pair. Lucius saw the guards exchanging coins, and one collecting them, "Stop them, you should not be betting, she is not well," he was following behind, alongside the house elves, dogs, and other Malfoy employees, everyone, but Lucius was making bets.

Poor Lucius, he was starting to find out that he wasn't anyone's boss. Draco and Hermione would always challenge him, and he was learning to relax and enjoy it.

Finally, he laughed, happy to be able to play and enjoy life after the close encounter with death.

"I bet on Hermione," he told Mipzy. But he was still Lucius, "Darling be careful, stay within the Manor…" he knew that nobody was listening. Instead of fuzzing more, he grinned and placed his bet.

Outside, near the Manor, an old witch and her son were trying to find the unplotted place. They would see it one day, and then…

The end?

a.n For now the end. Another try of a recurring team. Sort of like trying to find the best recipe. Yes, it could be longer, but this is it for now. **HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS RIDE (non-beta)**

I wanted to show that happy endings don't mean everyone is equally happy. By the way, I love story telling to make others happy. So let me see your pearly whites. :)


End file.
